


All I ever wanted

by MangaBitch



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Affection, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Archery, Arguing, Awkward Crush, Battle, Big Sisters, Bitterness, Blushing, Bonding, Bows & Arrows, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brothers, Bullying, Carrying, Comfort/Angst, Compare and Contrast, Crushes, Curses, Dark Higurashi Kagome, Dark Magic, Death, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Disguise, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fic Graveyard, First Love, Flowers, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Gift Giving, Half-Demon InuYasha (InuYasha), Healers, Healing, Heartbreak, Heroine's Journey, High School, Honesty, Human Inuyasha, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hutts, Identity Reveal, Inheritance, Insanity, Insults, Interspecies Romance, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Jealousy, Kindness, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Little Sisters, Loneliness, Long Hair, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Madness, Magic, Magical Inheritance, Medicine, Medieval Medicine, Memories, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Mistaken Identity, Mother-Son Relationship, Murder Family, Necklaces, Nicknames, One-Sided Attraction, Orphans, Past Relationship(s), Pendants, People Watching, Personal Growth, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Presents, Priestesses, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protectiveness, Puppets, Realization, Reincarnation, Rejection, Revenge, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Scents & Smells, Secret Admirer, Self Confidence, Self-Esteem Issues, Shock, Shock & Awe, Single Parents, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Slow Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Spiritual, Students, Teasing, Teenagers, Temple, Time Travel, Training, Trust, Tsunderes, Understanding, Unrequited Love, Waiters & Waitresses, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Wishes, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Kagome was a powerful priestess whom protected the Shikon jewel, which resulted in the cost of her own life. Centuries later, her soul is reborn as Kikyo Himura. A senior student and medicinal healer living in modern day Tokyo Japan. A new mission and new love born





	1. Fallen priestess

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I first got into InuYasha, I had always one question on my mind. What would have happened if the roles of Kagome and Kikyo had been swapped.
> 
> What if Kikyo had been the reincarnation and Kagome had been the scorned priestess whom protected the jewel? How would their fates have changed?
> 
> What new enemies would the other face and how would their relationships with InuYasha have changed from a different perspective?

_Inuyasha leapt through the village, speeding through the arrays of traps and weapons the villagers through at him. Did they really think their pitiful traps and arrows could really stop him? Surely they had faced a demon before, so how was it they were incapable of taking him down or even leaving a scratch on him. How weak they were, what a joke._

_But then they did rely on their precious priestess for everything, turning tale and running to her when everything went badly. Because they went to her for help, they never knew how to fight and protect themselves. What weak cowards, how dare they even attempt to fight him when they were no match for him. Hell, they weren't even worthy of fighting him._

_A wicked grin caressed his face, his amber eyes gleaming with mischief and amusement. Now he could finally complete the goal he had longed for when he first showed up at this damn village. Nobody could distract him, nobody could lie to him or get in his way. He would no longer be led to believe he could trust them. Humans and demons were truly different._

_He should have just followed his demon blood and gotten things done, his brother had been right about him being weak. He had allowed his human side to cloud his judgement and open his heart. His weakness had allowed him to be betrayed and ultimately caused his humiliation. But never again, he would not fall for it a second time around._

_The Shikon jewel he had sought so many times was now his, he could finally become an all-powerful demon. No longer would he have to suffer because of his weak blood, no longer would he be tormented. No longer would he be bullied or forced to lose his power once a month. No hiding and no having to worry about danger. Instead he would be the one whom was feared._

_He soared over signs, porches and beams like the devil was on his feet. Laughing in mockery as the villagers attempted to catch him with their ropes and hooks. Dodging every attack with ease._ _With one fell swoop, he leapt off the final perch and bombed into the temple roof. Smashing through the tiles, dust and dirt flying into the air as he left it to rubble. Finally, at the hiding place of the prize he sought for most._

_Dust surrounded him, the light from outside beaming on him from above. The strong scent of incense smoke filling the room, overpowering his senses with a rich musk. A familiar scent that Kagome always carried on her. How she could stand such things he had no idea, maybe using it to mask the scent of blood she carried on her. So she didn't let her emotions eat away at her._

_He laughed to himself, how easy this had been. If he had known that taking such a prized object would have been this easy, he would have done so sooner. None of these villagers stood a chance against him._ _He covered his nose as the bright glow of the shikon jewel came into his gaze. How beautiful it was, radiating pink with its energy. Alluring him, this small crystal would help grant his deepest desires._

_Though he had been skeptical of it at first, having never heard of it before now. Now he could truly understand why so many demons sought it. He could feel its strong pulsing aura from here. If it was this powerful from a far, he wondered what kind of abilities he would be bestowed with once he managed to absorb its power for his own._

_He ripped the jewel from the stand, wasting no time in waiting about. He had become bored with playing with the villagers. They were only slowing him down and now becoming an eyesore._ _The temple doors slammed open, more villagers standing with spiked spears. Seems he had spoken too soon; these damn humans were certainly stubborn. They put up a good fight, but they were no match for him._

_They flung their spears at him, just barely missing his face. But he dodged them easily as they knocked over every incense burner. Seems that in their intent to capture him, they were clueless to their own safety._ _He soared through the roof once more, leaving another hole in his escape. Leaving the foolish villagers to their own fate. He gazed down below him in glee, watching the temple explode from his sanctuary in the air._

_Though the incense had seemingly been their way to respect the temple, seems it had also been the death of them. Leaving such a flammable substance in a place that was supposed to protect them._ _He gazed at the glowing jewel in his hands, such a joy and excitement swelling in his heart. His prayers had finally been answered, no more would he be ostracized for the blood that he carried in his veins._

_His dream of being accepted, of becoming strong. They would finally come true, now nothing would hold him back on becoming an all-powerful demon. He wondered what Sesshoumaru would think of these turns of events. No longer would be be able to mock him for being a disgrace to the family, for he would be a powerful Inu-Daiyokai like him._

" _Finally, a way for me to become all demon at last" he chuckled. Since he was a child he had hoped to be accepted, yet had been met with coldness and hatred by others. Now he could get rid of that, he could finally find his place in the world._ _He leapt over the final temple hurdle, that stood outside the village. Now he could escape into the woods and finally be free of these pesky humans. He could be free and become what he had always wanted._

_However, as he made the last bound out of the village. He had failed to notice the fierce glare of his once beloved staring him down. Their rage and bitterness like a fire in their eyes._ " _INUYASHA!" a female voice screamed in anger. How could he do this? How could he have hurt her like this? Everything they had together, everything he had said. All of it had been lies she had eaten up._

_Despite the ache in her shoulder, despite the pain that was shooting through her body like a hot knife. The dizziness of the blood loss and the pain that filled her. She would put an end to this._ _She would not let him get away with what he had done. She would not let him go unpunished for the pain he had caused her. She would get revenge for her fallen loved ones and the people who had tried to protect the village._

_She would not allow this bloodshed to continue, she would not allow anyone else to suffer. These people relied on her and she had failed them by allowing her judgement to be clouded. How she could have been so stupid she had no idea, she let him in and now she was paying the price. She could not undo what had been done, but she could fix it._

_All this chaos, all this pain and this death, he had been the cause of it all. She had been a fool to let him in. A fool to think he was different, that he was anything more than a bloodthirsty demon. She and her family had given him the benefit of the doubt and accepted him into their lives, hoping that he may change and be the good person she had seen in him._

_Kagome raised her bow, her arrow aimed to kill. She would not hold back anymore, for the sake of her family. For the sake of those still alive. She would bring peace back to the village with her last breath._ _She aimed her arrow, thinking of her brother, mother and grandpa. She had failed them, but now she would make up for that. She would respect their last wishes and not let their deaths be in vain._

_If she had only followed her duties and dealt with him from the start. Reminding herself that he was a demon. That they were incapable of kindness, of good. They were nothing but evil tricksters. Taking advantage of the weak for their own gain, not for power or for reason. Simply for their own pleasure and amusement, the thrill of it all._

_InuYasha screamed and groaned in pain as the arrow pierced his chest like a knife. Pinning him to the sacred tree, binding him unable to move. Trapped here, unable to break free like he wished._ _His body trapped to the sacred tree, all of his hopes and dreams shattered in an instant. Watching helplessly as the jewel he had sought was now once more out of his grasp. So close and yet so far._

_He watched in horror as it flew into the air, out of his tightly grasped hands. Bouncing on the ground before him briefly, before resting on the dirt. Gleaming brightly in the light, mocking him at his loss._

_Kagome stood firm by the temple stairs, overlooking where InuYasha was pinned to the tree. Her brown eyes filled with a hurt glare, tears spilling down her cheeks. No more would he torment this village with his presence._ _Her black waves flowing down her back, her eyes as cold as her pale skin. The wind gently blowing her hair. Her body heavy but she stood firm, she could not give up now. She would not allow him to see her weak, not again._

_A heavy silence filled the air, the tension as strong as the smoke that now lingered in the air. Only the sound of the wind echoing in the background could be heard, the gentle rustle of the trees. The ending of their trust, their bond. Having believed that the other cared for them. Having realized how wrong they had been to trust one another._

" _K… Kagome. How could… I thought?" he muttered hoarsely his eyes filled with pain. He had opened his heart to her, let her in. But all she had done was use it against him, just like everyone else._ _He closed his eyes as he felt her spell kick in, at least now he could be at peace. But yet his heart still ached. So confused and angry as to why this was happening, why she would do this. Why?_

_Kagome staggered forward, groaning in pain as blood trickled from her shoulder onto the ground. Falling to her knees as her strength began to fail her, having pushed herself too hard._ _Staring at the jewel on the floor before her. The very thing she had been asked to protect had become her downfall. Though she knew protecting it would be hard, she had never thought it would end this way._

_Her mother had died saving her life, her brother had been killed because he was innocent and naïve. Both of them had been murdered so they could not prevent InuYasha from obtaining the jewel. So they would not get in his way. Betrayed by someone they thought was like their family. Having given him everything and ended up being killed for it._

_She had nothing left, she had nobody left. Her family was dead, her home was destroyed, and the village was a mess. All because she had opened her heart to a cunning half breed who sought to kill her. She truly as immature, still very much a child. She had let her fantasies of being able to change InuYasha blind her better judgement._

" _Lady Kagome!" a few villagers cried out as they hurried to her side. She was wounded badly and needed medicine, the angry wound on her shoulder seeping blood that was spilling onto the ground. Had that treacherous half breed done that to her? Where were her family? Were they ok? They would be worried about her._

" _Gomen'nasai. I was so blind, I allowed myself to. And now everything is…" she trailed off. She had allowed herself to feel, allowed herself to love such a man. And it had cost her the lives of villagers, her family and now her own life._ _She reached out and grabbed the jewel in her hands, glaring at it hatefully. She had truly misunderstood its power and value. Not fully taking into consideration of the dangers she would face._

" _All for this, the sacred jewel…ungghh" she trailed off. Her shoulder throbbing painfully the more she talked, reminding her of the depth of the wound. Everything hurt, every little movement caused her unbearable pain. But she didn't know what hurt more, the physical pain or the growing storm in her heart. The feeling of of her first heartbreak and loss._

_A villager approached her quickly, she needed medical care immediately. She would need a long time to rest, but they would be able to handle some time without her. Right now, her recovery was most important._ " _Lady Kagome, don't talk. You've been badly wounded by this demon" he replied in a gentle tone. She had pushed herself enough getting into battle despite her wounds. She needed to rest, everything was ok now._

_Kagome sighed sadly, they were all so kind to her. But she knew her time was short, she was currently on borrowed time. She could feel herself growing weaker and weaker, everything was becoming fuzzy and black._ " _I won't be in pain much longer. Please, destroy this jewel. The shikon jewel, please burn it with my body. It must not fall into the wrong hands again" she begged. She would not allow people to suffer as she had because of its power._

_She then stiffened, wincing in pain. Her body growing cold and a sharp pain in her chest, falling towards the ground slowly. The blood no longer spilling, collapsing onto the ground with a heavy thud._ _Her eyes growing empty and dark, sound and sight fading away. The noise of crying villagers in the background now distant. Knowing her time was up, she only prayed they followed through with her last wishes._

* * *

_The villagers watched the funeral pyre with great sadness in their hearts. But at least their lady Kagome was at peace. She had protected them well and now they had to stand on their own._ _Her mother and brother would be cremated too and buried nearby. She would have wanted to see them again in another life. Finally, able to live as a family like they once had before she met that damned half breed._

_She had always been a kind and loving soul, always seeing the best in people. But it seemed her kindness had blinded her from the truth. Leading to her being slain by the very demon she had fallen in love with. But they would repay her by protecting her grave and leaving a shrine to remember her. Never forgetting the brave woman whom had protected their village._

" _I shall take it with me. To the other realm, so peace can be restored" Kagome thought to herself. The jewels power would no longer influence the wicked or the misled. Things would be balanced again. Her sacrifice would not be in vain, she had saved the world from a great evil that could have caused the word to suffer._


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We visit the modern era in which Kagome's reincarnation and her younger sister live in. But their peaceful life comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Kaede and Kikyo as sisters is not often talked about in the community. Such a shame

It was a beautiful sunny morning over Tokyo Japan, another day had begun, and the world was starting anew. The mountains in the distance, the sound of chattering voices and the echo of traffic in the distance. The sounds of students on their way to school, college and busy adults on their way to a hard day of work. Busy discussing their problems and newest conversation topics.

The city coming to life as the sun beamed above them brightly like a star, shining down on everyone and leaving them in a good mood. The bustling of people and commotion waking all who slept. "Shikon-no huh?" a small confused voice replied curiously. It sounded rather amazing but what was it supposed to be? It looked really pretty and yet she was still as confused as ever.

Her sister said it was very important and that she had something to tell her. However, she never thought that she would be talking about their merchandise they sold at the temple. Though she was impressed at how well made they were, all hand made and hours used to create it. Made of pure crystal and polished until it looked like glass and shone in the light.

Kikyo chuckled fondly at her sister's innocence, now that she was 11. Kaede was to be taught everything there was to know about being a priestess, and that included their sacred family history. One day this temple would belong to her and be her responsibility to protect, but being the eldest she was currently the caretaker to the shrine. Having been given this duty by their late father.

She raised her finger in the air in an instructive way "Shi-kon, no- tama" Kikyo replied slowly making sure to pronounce all the words so Kaede would understand. Though she was eager to learn, Kaede still had trouble remembering. However, she had plenty of time to explain and would gladly be patient with her, for there was much to explain to her.

This sort of thing would not be learned over night and Kaede would learn as days passed. But like many of their past family members, they carried a strong responsibility to not only protect the shrine but prevent such tragedy befalling this shrine as it had their ancestors. To make sure that no suffering like that which had happened so long ago from repeating itself.

Kaede raised the trinket in front of her face curiously. They were sold at their shrine for good look and as emblem to their ancestors whom had once protected the sacred object. She had always wondered about what it was that their family had to protect and why the sacred tree outside was so important, now the truth was finally being revealed to her.

"It's called the sacred jewel of four souls" Kikyo replied. It was the replica of a very powerful jewel created many centuries ago. Though nobody knew where it came from it was said to be very dangerous. Many had come to own the jewel and every one had either died attempting to claim its power, or fallen to madness while claiming it as their own.

They had fallen prey to the jewels power, their sanity becoming lost as they fell prey to the jewels alluring nature. Demons and humans alike had sought it out for generations. Showing the selfish and greedy nature of both humans and demons that gave into their dark desires to become stronger and conquer over the weaker species.

Kaede peered at the item suspiciously, though it was very pretty she didn't quite understand what it was for. "I don't get it? Kikyo onee-san Why are we selling these? What are they for? I mean their pretty and all" she replied in confusion. It kind of reminded her of a shiny pearl but it was quite obviously fake. But there had to be a reason she was selling it. Her sister was a very skilled priestess after all and she respected her judgement.

Kikyo smiled "As you know the jewel was very powerful and could grant the wishes of whomever possessed it. But in the case of these trinkets, they are more for good luck" she explained. Everyone whom visited the temple had wishes, dreams and goals they sought to achieve. By purchasing the stone, they felt their luck would be increased and they would come closer to obtaining what they longed for.

She picked up another replica, holding it before her own face and gazing into the coloured crystal orbs. The way it gently swung before her was almost hypnotic, most likely just as the original was. No wonder so many had been drawn to it, if not for its power but how beautiful it must have seemed to them. "However, the real jewel was far more dangerous and powerful. Sought by many wicked beings who desired its power for their own" she explained.

Their ancestors whom had sought to protect the jewel had died for it. As their descendants it was their job to uphold the history of the jewel and this temple which had held it, but not fall prey to its dark past. Remembering to respect the stone so that it would never fall into the wrong hands again. So that no more innocent lives were affected by its power.

Kaede stared at her sister wide eyed and in awe, she was always impressed by how much her sister knew. She was not only the prettiest girl in her school but also the smartest, but that was expected. All of the things she had learned, helped her grow as a person and as a priestess. One day she hoped to be a good a guardian as her big sister was.

Kikyo had been trained to be a priestess by their parents since a young age and taught all about the history of the jewel. As the eldest she was the guardian of the temple, but should anything happen to her Kaede would take her place. Maintaining the temple, the grounds and all the artifacts they held on their grounds was not easy. But Kikyo had taken to the role quickly and the duties of a priestess came so naturally to her.

After the death of their parents to a tragic car accident after Kaede was born, Kikyo had been forced to saddle more responsibility than anyone should at that age. But she had been strong willed and worked hard. She had raised her sister on her own while studying to be a priestess at the same time. She had made sure Kaede had attended a preschool so as to get a good education while tending to the grounds.

The neighbours of course had helped until Kikyo was old enough to take care of her sister herself. Helping make dinners, tend to the grounds and give donations to the temple to help them get by. Though times had been hard on both of them and taking up the role as both parents had taken a strain on on her, Kikyo had pulled through and found her own strength.

Because of this Kaede loved and respected her sister more than anyone else. She was a strong and beautiful woman whom dedicated her life to the temple and helping others around her. Even though many people called Kikyo strange because she enjoyed being alone, Kaede understood that she had people that cared for and respected her.

Kikyo then put down the trinket and leaned towards her sister, taking her hand firmly "Kaede, by becoming a priestess. You are tasked with this responsibility, do you understand" she replied sternly. She needed to know what she was getting herself into. This was a very important job and not to be taken lightly. It was their family heritage and something they had to take great pride in.

Kaede's eyes became hard and she nodded sternly "Hai, Onee-san". She would work her hardest to become the strongest priestess she could. So that she was as powerful and intelligent as her big sister. Though she knew it would be hard, she was prepared to do whatever it took to become stronger. So that her big sister would be proud of her.

Kikyo smiled, though she was young and had a lot to learn. Kaede had a strong will and a desire for knowledge, which was endearing. She would make a fine priestess in her own right when she was older. "Good, now run along and get ready for school. I'm going to make breakfast and prepare our lunches" she replied kindly. Though she knew Kaede didn't like early rises too much, it was necessary to teach her important lessons before school.

Kaede nodded giving her sister a bright smile before getting to her feet. Running upstairs to put on her school uniform and get ready for the day ahead. As to not give her sister any trouble. She was excited to make new friends and tell them about how cool her sister was and how she would one day become a powerful priestess too.

* * *

Kaede and Kikyo sat around the table peacefully with breakfast. The sound of the tv in the background as ambient noise, breaking the silence as to make things more pleasant for them. Nothing special but simple and home made by Kikyo. She was a good cook but being only the two of them cooked homemade meals that required little effort as it wasted less food.

They had been raised by their parents to respect the food they were given and never waste a morsel. Anyone who left food ate it for leftovers, even if they didn't want to. But to save money and not have anything wasted, Kikyo tended to make things that Kaede liked and made enough to simply feed the two of them. As it did tend to make things easier.

"Make sure not to waste anything Kaede, you need your strength for school" Kikyo replied sternly. She had a big day of school ahead of her and she would need a full stomach to get through the day. She knew she would be nervous so she would need her strength, which he hearty breakfast she had prepared would help with that. Giving her the energy she needed.

"Hai" Kaede replied quickly. Scarfing down her food like a starving animal. Kikyo's cooking was always so delicious. This morning it was egg omelette stuffed with rice, miso soup, toast and apple slices. As usual everything tasted delicious, she would never know how her sister became such a good cook but she was grateful to be able to enjoy her cooking every day.

Kikyo was such a good cook and made sure she never went hungry. The neighbours always asked her when she would find a nice boyfriend to which she always laughed it off. But Kaede knew that no guy would ever be good enough for her sister. Kikyo was the best sister a girl could ask for and she would never let any guy date her. Not unless he was worthy enough in her terms for her sister.

" _The thousand-year-old sacred tree, the legend of the hidden well. These are the stories our parents raised Onee-chan on. These are the same lessons that big sister passed onto me as a birth right to our duty to protect this shrine"._

* * *

Kaede hurried out of the front door hurriedly, gripping the straps of her backpack tightly. Her long black hair flowing behind her, her brown eyes shining with excitement for a new school day. The sky was so blue and the sun was so bright, somehow she had a feeling that her first day was going to go well. Her sister had always told her, if she got scared, just take a deep breath and focus on something else.

Kikyo followed behind her quietly, a warm smile on her face as she watched her sister. It was her first day of grade school. Now amongst the bigger children, how smart she looked in her new uniform. "Kaede, did you remember to pick up your lunch" Kikyo warned as she locked the front door. Kaede was often forgetful due to the fact she was often distracted by things around her. Often not realizing something until the last minute.

"Hai" Kaede replied quickly. She felt so smart in her new uniform, like a big girl. But she didn't look half as nice as Kikyo did. Her big sister looked amazing in anything, no wonder she was so popular. Kaede hurried ahead down the path towards the stairs while Kikyo walked slowly behind. But made sure to keep a close distance between them, as to make sure her sister avoided any trouble.

Kikyo walked behind her slowly, carrying her satchel in front of her. A fond smile on her face as she watched her sister. It was truly endearing to see her so eager for her first day at school. She remembered how she had acted the same way when she had started school for the first time, it was a big step and an exciting change in ones life. Learning how to grow up.

As they hurried along, kaede briefly stopped. Jolting to a sudden halt in front of the temple, staring up at the doors in silence. Something didn't feel right at all, though her powers were not as strong as her sisters. She did carry the same ability to see things of mystical properties. However, her powers were nowhere as near as keen as her big sisters. But she was working on becoming stronger.

Kikyo spotted her sisters change in attitude, her eyes narrowing and becoming serious. Wondering what could have surprised her sister so much and caused her to become so on edge. "Kaede?" she asked worriedly. What could be wrong with her? Perhaps the nerves of attending her new school were starting to kick in. But that was to be expected, it was a big change after all.

Kaede turned to her sister, a curious yet worried look on her face "Nee-chan, do you feel that?" she asked worriedly. There was a bad feeling creeping up her body that she didn't like. It was creepy and cold, an ominous feeling that made her skin crawl. She felt like they were being watched but they were the only ones at the temple. But how could that be?

Kikyo approached her sister, before she too felt it. A strong aura coming from the temple, one she did not like. "Kaede, come" she replied sternly. If there was a demonic influence around the temple she had best deal with it. Kaede was still a beginner and not nearly strong enough to deal with an enemy this strong. She would not allow her sister to get into avoidable danger.

Kaede lacked the experience she had and thus was more susceptible to being harmed. Something she would not allow to happen. Kaede needed far more training before she could handle such tasks. Though it would take a long time and feel like it would be grueling, the pay off at the end of it was worth it. Learning how to focus their powers and shape it into their entire body.

Kaede hurried to her sister's side quickly. Gripping her skirt and holding tightly onto her leg, she hadn't liked that feeling. It felt dark and menacing, all the hairs on her body had stood up. It was the same feeling she would get when she watched a scary movie, yet this time it was more intense. She could feel her heart racing fast in her chest. Feeling like there was a hidden danger surrounding them.

Kikyo patted her sisters head in a reassuring manner, before looking down to face her with a kind smile. "Wait here Kaede" she replied. It was best she kept her distance and allow her to handle this. If the danger was a serious threat, she would not allow Kaede to put herself in that sort of situation. It was her responsibility to keep her sibling safe.

Kaede nodded obediently, to which Kikyo approached the temple quietly. Her body buzzing as she felt a negative energy coming from inside the temple where the bone eaters well was kept. Though she was used to sensing occasional wicked spirits and negative energy which she would purify. She had never felt one as demonic as she had in this moment, sending chills down her body.

As she reached the temple, she placed her hand on the doors silently. There was a strong energy coming from inside the temple, one more dangerous than she had ever experienced before. It was like she was being hit in waves by whatever this presence was, hitting her again and again trying to push her back and yet she felt herself drawn towards it.

Kaede shifted in the background, not liking the silence. She could tell something was wrong and her sister wasn't telling her something. "Nee-chan" she asked hesitantly. She was scared, was there danger? Had something happened to the temple? She didn't like this feeling. Why wouldn't her sister say something? Was she ignoring her?

Kikyo frowned, as important as school was. She could not ignore this energy, if she didn't deal with it, things could become dangerous. Her teachers were well aware of her being a priestess. So, she would not be scolded for being late. However, she could not leave her sister alone. If something happened to her, then her sister would be left unprotected. That would be very irresponsible of her as Kaede's only legal guardian.

She turned to Kaede still wearing a stern look "Kaede, stay close to me" she replied. This would be good training for her, but if she felt it was too dangerous for her. she would demand her sister to run. She would not allow Kaede to be placed in danger. She was the only family she had left and she would protect her with her life. Not a hair on her head would be touched.

Kaede quickly approached her sister, to which the latter slowly opened the doors of the temple. Kikyo looked down at her sister sternly, her brown eyes hard and serious. "If anything should happen, I want you to run. Understand?" she warned. She needed to run as fast as she possibly could and never look back, no matter what happened. Not until she was safe.

Kaede nodded obediently, though she was eager in her training to be a priestess. She knew she was still a beginner and thus certain dangers would be harmful to her. When that happened, it was left to Kikyo to handle it. Bu she knew her big sister would be ok, she was the strongest person she knew. She would be able to handle the danger no problem.

Kikyo then opened the temple doors and quietly stepped inside. The aura even stronger than it had been before. She didn't like this feeling and her gut told her that something was very wrong here. The temple had faced all sorts of dangers before but nothing of this level, that was what concerned her. They were facing a new and unknown danger.

* * *

Kikyo stepped inside the darkness of the temple, her brown eyes cold and hard. Being sure to keep on her guard should anything happen. Making sure to carry sacred sutra scrolls on her person just in case. The feeling had now grown stronger than before, everything inside her was on red alert. Her skin alive with the sensation that something was wrong. The powers inside of her screaming that danger was about.

Kaede followed her sister hesitantly, peering around the temple quietly. She had never been very fond of the dark. Her skin was crawling, and she was afraid, but she pushed it aside to help her sister. "Onee-chan, I'm scared" Kaede whimpered. She didn't like this feeling, she had never felt anything like it. Up until now the temple grounds had remained free of any demonic influence.

Kikyo remained silent, she could hear it now. Though quiet she could sense the wicked aura, a faint scratching coming from the area of the well. Almost like the sound of someone dragging a nail down wood. But they kept the temple locked tightly, nobody apart from them could enter due to it being private property as well as family heritage.

"What's that sound?" Kaede whimpered. That was the creepiest sound that she had ever heard. It sounded like a cat's nails being dragged on wood, the only issue was, they didn't own a pet. So what could be making such a scary sound? Could someone have broken in? She hoped they were not trying to vandalize the temple, that was illegal.

Kikyo walked forwards down the stairs quietly, her hands gripped into fists. This was the first time she was using her powers for something like an exorcism. Until now she had used it for purifying powers or lucky protective charms, or the medicinal tonics she made. But now, she was facing an unknown danger she did not recognize.

" _That noise, it's coming from inside the well"_ she thought to herself. But how was that possible? That well had been sealed off with sacred seals for generations, how could anything be in there? She didn't like this, but she couldn't back down now. She had to face this danger upfront and deal with it. God knows what could happen if she left it be, the danger that could take place.

As she approached the well, she saw nothing. No rats or small birds that could have caused the sound. There was nothing, just the darkness and the light beaming down from the doorway behind them. Knowing this, she felt herself become more on edge and even more worried about what could be making the sounds. There was an unknown danger here and she didn't like it.

Kaede didn't like this, she followed her sister down the stairs. Keeping her eyes pinned in front of her the whole time, gripping her hands into fists. Staring at the well before them, whatever if was it was coming from there. But there was no way that could be possible, there were sacred seals placed on it by their parents to protect it. So how could this be?

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue light surround the edges of the well. Like someone scanned a torch around the edges like they were trying to get out. But how could that be? "ONEE-CHAN!" she yelled loudly. She knew something had been wrong, but how could anything be in the well. That didn't make any sense? It had been sealed off for generations, their parents had seen to that.

Suddenly the doors of the well burst open, the room filling with a white-ish blue light. Kikyo turned on her heels like a cat on fire, jumping away from the danger immediately. Prepared to fight off the creature. Thousands of white arms appeared in the air, almost ghost like. Luminous and long, both the girl's eyes wide with fear and shock. What on earth was happening? They had never seen anything like this before.

The arms gripped Kikyo tightly, its fingers digging into her skin. They were cold and strong, but she would not back down. She pulled away from the creature, attempting to grab her sutras. She would fight this thing off with everything she had, it was her sworn duty to protect this temple with her life. Making sure no harm came to it whatsoever.

"Kikyo!" Kaede screamed loudly. Rushing up to her sister desperately to help her. As scared as she was, she would not allow her sister to be left alone. She would help fight off whatever danger they were to face. Kikyo needed her help, she was in danger and she was just standing there like a coward watching it happen. She was a priestess too after all.

Kikyo turned back to her sister desperately  _"Stay back Kaede!"_ she warned fiercely. She had no idea what intentions this thing had but she would not allow it to harm her sister too. It obviously had ill intent and was very powerful, being a trainee Kaede was unable to handle this sort of power. She would not allow her sister to be harmed by this creature.

However, the arms outstretched and yanked Kaede into the air screaming. Desperate to fight against whatever this thing was, but it was too strong for her. "ONEE-CHAN!" she screamed repetitively. The two girls found themselves being yanked into the well. The arms dragging them into the murky darkness like tentacles, unable to fight against its powers. As much as they tried to.

Kikyo looked behind her at the arms, trying to see if she could locate the beast. Her eyes widened in shock as she took a glance at the creature. It was a woman, with pale skin and multiple arms. It had the face of a pretty Japanese woman from the feudal era with long wavy black hair. But her lower half was that of a centipede, but how could that be possible? Demons did not exist!

" _I am alive, to have life once more. I can feel my strength returning"_ The creature crooned in a low voice. The very sound of its voice made Kikyo feel sick, she had never been very fond of insects. The creature gazed at her with its milky white eyes, its black pupils staring back at her. A wicked glee in them, she had a feeling this creatures intent were not of something good.

Kikyo glared at the beast, she would not admit defeat. She would destroy this creature before it did any harm to her baby sister. "What do you want? Release me!" she snapped angrily. She had lost her sutrah's that would allow her to weaken the creature, but that did not mean she was completely helpless. As long as she had the strength she would fight on.

" _You have the sacred jewel, don't you? Give it to me"_ the creature crooned. Opening its mouth to release a giant pink tongue, licking Kikyo's cheek in a mocking manner. Oh, how sweet she tasted. She could sense the power of the jewel radiating from her in waves, she had sensed it from her before she even opened the temple. If only she would be a good girl and hand it over.

Kikyo stiffened, the shikon jewel? Such a thing had not existed for thousands of years, though her family had protected the shrine ever since its existence. The jewel was said to have been destroyed after the fall of the priestess protecting it. So why would this creature be here after it? This made no sense. Just what the hell was going on here?

"Kikyo Onee-chan!" Kaede sobbed. She was scared, what did this creature want with them? How did it know about the jewel? She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it at all. She was scared and the tightness of its body was crushing her, she couldn't breathe and her chest hurt. She just wanted this all to stop so they could go home.

The creature peered its head to look at Kaede with a wicked smile, its eyes filled with malice and evil. The very look on its face sent shivers down Kaede's spine, able to already understand its intentions. " _Such a cute morsel. I shall devour you before I regain the jewel"_ it growled. It had been so long since she had eaten such a delicious specimen. How her hunger ached for the flesh of a human child.

Kikyo's eyes darkened, seeing red. Be they human, monster, adult, child or elderly. She would never let anyone lay a hand on her sister. No living creature would threaten her sister's life. Though she knew nothing of why the creature wanted a jewel that had not existed for centuries, she would not allow its second plan of devouring her family to follow through.

She raised one of her free hands, glaring at the creature. A death glare on her face as she stared into the creature's eyes.  _"Don't you dare touch her, you beast!"_ she screamed enraged. Her hands glowed brightly with a pink aura, illuminating like a sphere. Bursting the energy at the creature's face. Stunned at the power within her, but more focused on protecting her sister.

The creature immediately released Kaede and Kikyo, repelled by the strength of her blast. Not expecting such a power to come from a human, she seemed like just an ordinary girl. " _You wretched girl, I will have the Shikon jewel"_ it growled under its breath. It could sense the jewel coming from her very body. But where was the little witch hiding it? She would know soon enough.

Kikyo watched the creature disappear into the inky black darkness. Glaring it down as she watched its form fade away. She did not know how she had repelled it but was glad she had found the strength to do so. She looked up slowly, too see her sister falling towards her. Now freed of the creatures grasp and its desire to consume her in order to enhance its powers. But she was now safe once more, that was the main thing.

"Kaede!" she called out, holding her arms open to her sister. Never had she been so scared of losing her sister as she had been just now. How close she had come to losing her, she daren't think about it. The fact that this creature could have crushed and devoured her sister while doing god knows what with her. She felt her chest tighten at the very thought.

"Onee-chan!" Kaede sobbed. She had no idea what her sister had just done, but she got rid of the creature. She thought she was going to get eaten by whatever that thing had been just now. If her sister hadn't been here to protect her she could have died, if only she was strong enough she could have been able to try fight it off too. But she was still so weak.

Kikyo smiled warmly, as her sister floated slowly into her arms. Holding her to her chest protectively as the younger girl started sobbing. Feeling the warmth of her skin and her black hair tickling her cheek. "Ssh, Kaede. Daijobudesu" she replied gently. The creature was gone for now, they were alive and safe. She needn't fear about anything else anymore, they would be able to climb out once this was over.

As she held her sister, the words that creature had said rang in her ears. Something about the shikon jewel. But how could that be? It hadn't existed for thousands of years, it had long since stopped existing. Blue lights surrounded them like orbs before they faded like the night sky upon daybreak. A mirror like bottom appearing before them. But Kikyo did not move, she simply kept holding her sister. Calming her until things returned to normal.


	3. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and Kikyo find themselves in the abandoned village which the fallen priestess Kagome once protected

Kikyo gripped her sister protectively, now sensing the negative energy from earlier having gone. Knowing the two of them were safe once more and whatever that creature had been was now gone. She slowly raised her head to see light coming in from above. Her eyes darkened, and a worried expression came upon her face. It had been dark in the temple before, so where had that light come from?

It was like a bright pillar of white beaming down on them from above, but whatever that creature had been it was not of their world. Such demons had not existed for a very long time. Nowadays, mainly evil spirits and ghosts existed or even cursed objects but no demons. But they were safe now, the creature was gone and hopefully not coming back for a long time.  _"Now all we have to do is figure out how we get out of here"_ Kikyo thought to herself. They had to think on their feet now.

She looked around to see the dismembered arm of the creature she had attacked earlier. This indeed wasn't a dream and had been all too real. But where had this creature taken them? She then looked down to see her sister still clinging to her fearfully. Tears welled up in her eyes, still shaken from the attack of the demon. Having never experienced something like that before.

"Kaede, we need to get out of here. Can you stand?" she asked worriedly. She hoped that creature had not harmed her too badly. If it had, she would give it hell should it show its ugly face once more. Anyone who touched her sister would rue the day they ever attempted to threaten her flesh and blood. She would protect Kaede with her life, she had swore on her parents lives.

Kaede looked up to face her sister, her brown eyes wide and filled with fear. She nodded hesitantly, she could still feel herself shaking but she knew her sister needed her help. So, she would try and be useful. She got to her feet slowly, still cradling her sister close to her chest. She gazed up at the tower inside of the well, it was very high and would need a lot of concentration and effort to climb.

There was no way she could climb out of here and she doubted Kaede would be able to climb. She was always a very obedient child who never got into trouble, so she had never learned to climb anything. She then looked down at her sister fondly, she needed her to be brave. But above all she needed her to trust her, they needed to get through this together. Otherwise they would never make it.

"Hold onto me Kaede, don't let go no matter what ok" she replied firmly. The last thing she wanted was for her to fall and she was risking a lot by climbing this ancient well, knowing how old it was. It could fall apart on them any time, such a thing was not meant to be climbed but protected. Though tended to well, it would not be so easily replaced.

Kaede nodded bravely, she trusted Kikyo indefinitely. But she was scared, what if there were more monsters like that lady out there. She didn't want to get eaten, she just wanted to go home. Why had an exciting day of her first day of school become one of fighting for her life from wicked monsters? She didn't understand.

* * *

Kikyo huffed and groaned under her breath as she hoisted herself and Kaede up the sides of the well. Hoping that they didn't snap or that a brick became dislodged causing them to fall. For all this to have grown this well had to be centuries years old. It was hand crafted for sure, but it looked nothing like the one back at the temple. It went down for miles with nothing but pure stone.

The higher she climbed, a small white butterfly flew done. Fluttering in front of her and Kaede quietly before flying away. The younger sister eyes lighting up with joy as she attempted to reach out and catch it. The childlike innocence briefly returning to Kaede's eyes which brought Kikyo a sense of relief, knowing her sister could still smile.

Kikyo continued to climb until she reached the top, her hands gripping over the sides of the well. Hoisting herself up with a low groan and looking out. That had been quite the workout indeed. Her eyes widened as she looked out in front of her. Instead of the inside of the temple she expected to see, instead she saw miles of open green grass fields and forests. But there were no forests in their neighbourhood.

Whatever that creature had been, it had transported it to their realm. That much she knew, but what for. But she had a feeling it's intentions were by no means of the good kind. As shown by its desire to kill Kaede. "Nee-chan, where are we?" Kaede replied timidly. This wasn't inside the temple like before. They weren't home, where were they? How had they got here? How would they get home?

Kikyo stared into the horizon and scanned the area, she could sense no demonic aura. The area was clear, but they should still be careful in case of any other form of danger that should arise. She then turned her head to look at Kaede "Kaede, climb off my back. I'll follow after" she replied. Though she was hesitant to stray, it was best to look around and see if they could find help.

Kaede hesitantly nodded but carefully climbed off her sisters back and rolled onto the grass. Landing with a soft off and bump, brushing off the dirt from her knees and grass from her hair. Looking around at the world around them, but didn't dare move. Having learned to stay close by her sister side should danger rise its ugly head.

Kikyo followed suit and hoisted herself out of the well. Thought the area was beautiful and peaceful, this was not their home. They were far from he city, they were in the middle of nowhere. " _I have a bad feeling, but I don't think we are in our world anymore"_ Kikyo thought to herself. They would have to find a way back, but they would need to figure that out with help.

She then took her sisters hand firmly, gripping it tightly in her hand. "Kaede, lets go" she replied sternly. There was no negotiating or arguing on the subject. They couldn't stay here, something told her they would be in danger if they did. The last thing she wanted was for Kaede to be placed in harm's way again. So they were to find a safe place.

* * *

Kaede and Kikyo walked through the woods quietly, birds chirping in the trees above them. The woods seemed to go on for miles without a hope of ever clearing up. God knows when it would end. Though it was indeed a beautiful day, they knew better than to relax. To drop their guard in an unfamiliar place would be foolish.

Kikyo felt a strong aura the deeper they got into the woods. A strong demonic aura, one she had not felt in a long time. Though she had a feeling that this person was not evil, she felt it in her heart. She then stopped abruptly, her eyes widening in surprise. Having never felt such shock in her life, not since their parents died or Kaede had been born. Her heart fluttering in her chest.

Before them was the sacred tree, but what was it doing in the middle of the woods? How had it moved? What was going on here? What was this strong feeling she could sense growing in her chest. " _The sacred tree, but why would we find it here of all places?"_ she wondered. She knew the tree was to do with their ancestors, but in what part of Japan was unknown in this time period. So how could they have found it so easily.

Kaede immediately perked up upon seeing the tree, something familiar from home. Did this mean they could get home? "Nee-chan, look! It's the sacred tree!" she called out in excitement. Maybe this was all a dream and they had hit their heads in the temple, there was no way this world was real. They would be home any second now.

Kikyo nodded in acknowledgment "Yes, but do not be so quick to trust Kaede. I have a feeling this world is not our own" she replied bluntly. She had to protect them both, after what had happened it was best to keep an open mind. Every part of her was buzzing with the sensation of possible danger and she knew it best to follow her intuition.

Kaede stared at her sister with wide eyes, her heart filled with confusion. She knew Kikyo would never lie to her, but she didn't understand. How could this not be her home? They had just come out of the well hadn't they? So why would this place be somewhere dangerous to them? She didn't like this at all.

* * *

Kikyo pushed through the dense brushes with all of her strength. Pushing them out of the way to give her sister and herself clearance to make it through the woods. Finally, able to see something familiar. Though it was a pleasant sight to behold, she did recall that their home was not so rich with such dense forests from what she remembered.

As Kaede walked through the brushes, she looked up. Her brown eyes filled with shock and confusion. Her expression then turning to anger "Hey! That man is sleeping on our tree one-chan!" she replied. That tree was sacred and private property, how dare that guy sleep on it like that. He had no right. He had better wake up from his nap right now and remove himself from it. How dare he be so disrespectful.

Kikyo blinked in confusion, man? What man? She had sensed a demon but no human, she could not be mistaken. She was never wrong about these feelings. So, what could her sister be talking about. She pushed herself into the open from the last of the shrubs and her eyes widened. Time seeming to stop. No sound and no hearing, her attention focused on the silver haired male bound to the tree.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He was wearing a red kimono robe, a white under-robe and red Hakama pants. He had long silver hair and lightly tanned skin but no shoes. He was bound to the tree in vines which had most likely wrapped around him over time. There was also an arrow protruding from his chest, which looked rather painful. Deeply punctured into his chest.

" _Who is he?"_ she thought to herself. For whatever reason she felt oddly drawn to him like she had met him before. But how could that be? She had no memory of ever having been to this place. He had such a peaceful and calm expression on his face. Like that of a sleeping child, gazing upon his face deeply warmed her soul. Though strange it brought her a sense of comfort.

"Nee-chan who is that man?" Kaede whimpered. She didn't like this place. Was this man dangerous? Was he hurt? Why did he have an arrow sticking out of his chest like that. Was he dead? Maybe there had been a fight or something and he had lost. Maybe he was a bad guy and had attempted to hurt someone. But she knew that something didn't feel right.

Kikyo snapped out her daze, feeling embarrassed that she had stared at him for so long. Wondering what on earth had come over her to make her space out over a boy like this. "I don't know Kaede, stay here" she replied. She would attempt to get a closer look and see if he was harmed. She would always help someone in need, no matter whom they may be.

Kaede nodded as Kikyo approached the tree. Ready for anything and willing to protect her sister should he try anything funny. Hoping this was not a trick but if so she was ready to fight. She would protect her sister with her life. She would not let her be harmed a second time. Fool her once shame on them, fool her twice. You paid the price.

She climbed atop the large roots of the tree carefully, making sure to steady herself so she did not fall. "Sumimasen, are you hurt at all?" she asked politely. If so she would do her best to help him. As she got closer she noticed he had dog ears protruding from his head. His hair gleamed brightly in the light. He truly was a spectacle to behold. Having never seen anyone like him before.

" _He is indeed quite alluring. I have never felt so drawn to anyone in my life"_ she thought to herself. Having never really focused on anything beside her training up until now. Feeling her heart flutter like a bird. She reached out a hand slowly and ran her fingers through his hair. It was indeed soft, like pure silk. So fine and sleek, tickling her fingers and yet bringing her a sense of comfort she could not describe.

"NEE-CHAN!" Kaede screamed loudly rushing towards her. She knew something bad would happen. Who were these men? What did they want? What had they in store for them? Were they to be kidnapped or killed.

Kikyo turned to see a group of village men aiming their bows and arrows at them. Obviously intent in doing them harm, but what did they want? And more to the point where had they come from? " _Get away from that tree!"_ one of the men yelled angrily. Did she know what she could have unleashed had she damaged the arrow in any way. Their entire village could have been killed.

Kaede shrieked as the arrows aimed towards them. Were they to die by their hands? Why did this have to happen? All she had wanted was to go to school, that was all. Why were these men trying to kill them? Tears welling up and spilling down her face, feeling her body trembling as her emotions began to get the better of her.

"KAEDE!" Kikyo cried anxiously, scrambling towards her over the twisted roots of the tree. She jumped from the tree to protect her sister, wrapping her arms around her. Holding her close to her chest and cupping her head with her hand. Summoning a pink shield to protect them both from the danger of the arrows.

The men stood in awe, their eyes wide. Had that girl just summoned a forcefield? But only one woman was capable of doing so. The late priestess, the lady Kagome. So how could this strange girl be capable of such a thing? They would need to discuss this back at the village. Though they no longer had a priestess as even Lady Kagome's younger brother had been murdered, wiping out her entire bloodline. They still carried her memories.

* * *

Kaede and Kikyo sat quietly in a hut, a group of men stood outside for protection. Two other men sat inside opposite them, their earlier tension now eased. A look of fear and yet curiosity on their faces. "What do they want with us Kikyo one-chan?" Kaede asked worriedly. They hadn't killed them, but they obviously didn't want to let them go. So, what did they have in store for them.

"Gomen'nasai young lady. We apologize for attacking you, but we can't be too careful nowadays. After our lady priestess died we don't really have much protection over these parts" the first man apologized. It was a common occurrence for bandits to rob them and natural disasters to ravage their land. But they got by as best they could.

Kikyo softened, she had noticed in this village how poor it was. Much like the slums, ravaged by war and most likely bandits. No wonder they had been so cautious about them lingering around. She smiled warmly "You are forgiven. Though may I ask why you were so worried about us being in the forest. For we are priestesses. My sister is still a trainee, but I am fully fledged" she replied curiously.

A few of the males looked shocked and even surprised. The second male deciding to speak up. "That tree is a seal. That creature bound to it was the cause of the fall of this village. Though she did not have the strength to kill him. Our lady priestess was able to seal him away before her passing" they explained.

Kikyo softened, that demon must have done something awful in order for him to be dealt with in such a manner. Without a priest or priestess able to protect the village it would have fallen to hell. She reached out slowly to take the man's hand in her own, a look of sadness and guilt on her face. "I'm sorry, you have all suffered such a great loss. Forgive us, we did not mean to intrude on such sacred lands" she apologized.

The first male stared in awe. Wondering if he was going crazy or if the loss of their beloved priestess had impacted his mind somehow. He had to be going crazy. Her appearance and expressions were very similar to that of lady Kagome. Though her appearance was much older she had the same kind eyes and gentle smile.

* * *

Kaede scarfed up the stew eagerly like it was her last meal, though she had eaten earlier. All that thrashing about against that demon had sure made her hungry. Glad to have something in her belly. Though their cooking was nowhere near as good as Kikyo's was, it was still edible and Kikyo had raised her to always be grateful for food.

Kikyo took her own bowl politely but was less quick to consume it. Wanting to know more about this village and the fallen priestess whom had once protected it until her demise. "So, this land, I take it is not our hometown. But is still indeed part of Japan" Kikyo replied calmly. Though relieved to know they were still in the same country, it still worried her to how and why they had come to this place.

The first man nodded "Indeed, this place is far from your home. Though much different from yours given how peaceful you are. Wars and other despicable acts are more common here" he replied.

Kikyo looked saddened, she had read much on the warring states era. It was a dark and troubling time indeed. Theft, starvation, war, poverty and many other terrible fates were common around this time. " _If were able to pass through the well to get here. We may possibly be able to return"_ she thought to herself. Though it would most likely take a lot of focus and concentration to do so.

She then sipped her own soup quietly. Her dark eyes intense as many thoughts on their predicament ran through her mind. They had to get home somehow, this was not their world. The first male stared at Kikyo silently, taking her all in. Though much more mature in appearance, she was indeed the likeness of lady Kagome. The same gentle eyes and warm smile.

* * *

" _Lady Kagome, hang in there!"_

_Kagome gave him a pleading look, her eyes filled with sadness and pain as she felt herself growing weaker. "Please, destroy this jewel. Make sure it is burned with my body._

* * *

The male continued staring at Kikyo, though he did not know why this young woman resembled lady Kagome so much. She did, that was one fact that could not be denied here. " _50 years have passed since Lady Kagome's demise. But why this girl reminisces her so much I cannot tell"_ he pondered. What was her reason for showing up here? Why now of all times?

* * *

A large form sped through the grass like a snake, the wind whistling as its presence grew closer. Suddenly whipping out its tail to smash many of the remaining houses in the village. Loud bells and cries heard in the distance, blood being spilled and cattle calling out in fear. Knowing that something was indeed very wrong.

Kikyo burst from the hut quickly, having sensed the demonic aura immediately. She knew that creature would return for them. But she would not allow it to kill her sister and carry out its evil intentions. As she did so, the centipede demon from before plunged out of the ground. Gripping a cow in its jaws like the beast that it was. Its teeth crunching bones and blood dripping down its body.

The villagers screamed out in anger and panic, ready to fight the beast. Their bows and arrows at the ready to attack. The creature hissed and flung its tail, pushing away the pests. Kikyo stared at the creature wide eyed, but how had it found her? Most likely using its keen sense of smell to locate her. But like hell she was going to let her sister, or these innocent villagers suffer.

Kaede panicked, pointing to the beast with wide eyes. Wondering if this would be the end of them. Neither of them having faced an enemy as strong as the one before them. Even with both of their training. "Big sister, that creature! Its come back!" she panicked anxiously. Would it eat them? What did it want? Why couldn't it just leave them alone?

The creature spotted Kikyo and grinned wickedly  _"Give me the sacred jewel girl!"_ it hissed. She knew that Kikyo was keeping it from her and she would not allow it. The jewel belonged to her. The demon plunged at them to which Kikyo dodged quickly. Kaede rushing backwards into the hut, out of its way and safe from harm. Remembering how the creature had wanted to eat her.

The creature burst back at them a second time. But Kikyo would not let this creature cause more chaos. This village would be protected, even if she was not the rightful priestess of this place. "The creature said sacred jewel. That's what it wants, but why would it attack us for that?" she replied in a panic. It hadn't existed for centuries; their ancestors had seen to its destruction.

"Girl! Do you still have the sacred jewel?!" one of the villagers yelled impatiently. If so, how could that be. Lady Kagome had been sure to take it to the grave with her to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. They needed to destroy it once more if there was even a hint of it existing or they would all be doomed.

Kikyo panicked, she needed to fight but she had no weapons. But her mind was buzzing and this new information was a lot to process. This creature had brought them here all for a sacred object that no longer existed. "No, that's impossible. It was destroyed long ago. Its story was passed on by our ancestors" Kikyo replied impatiently.

" _I must have it, I must"_ Lady centipede screeched. Now spinning her body faster and faster like a drill. Sending other villagers flying and shattering even more of the village in her wake. Willing to kill anyone or anything in order to get what she wanted. Anything for the sake of the jewel.

Kikyo stiffened and gripped her hands into fists. She couldn't keep standing around she had to do something. This village was going to be destroyed by this insane demon all for the sake of an ancient relic. " _If I could lure it to the dry well I could banish it. But then it could attack our home"_ Kikyo panicked. Their home and many innocent lives would be in danger because of her if she did so.

She then looked around worriedly, wondering which way to go and where the well was. She could barely remember which way she had come from after all of this. Everything had just been so much to take in. She then looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide in awe. There coming from the forest was a light, nearly like an aurora borealis coming from the woods. But how was that possible? But it was her only chance.

She then rushed to one of the villagers quickly "You, give me your bow and arrow!" she demanded quickly. It was her only chance to fight off this beast without any more lives being harmed. No more innocent blood was to be spilled, these people had suffered enough under this beasts wrath. No more.

The villager looked confused, this young woman in odd clothes was asking to fight. Even if she was a priestess, they had never seen her fight. Not yet at least anyway. "My bow? But I.." he trailed off. Kikyo not wanting to wait yanked the arrows from his back and grabbed his bow. Then swiftly ran off in the direction of the woods.

"Nee-chan!" Kaede cried. Watching her sister flee the village to the forest in which they had come from earlier. Where was she going? Why was she running away? Why was she leaving her behind? She didn't want to die. Was her sister abandoning her? But that couldn't be. Her sister loved her didn't she?

Kikyo turned to her sister desperately "Kaede, stay here and hidden. Do not come out until I return" she replied sharply. She needed to take care of this demon. But this time Kaede was staying out of the way. She didn't know if she would be able to beat this thing, but like hell she was giving up.


	4. Demon boy meets girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo meets Inuyasha while escaping from Lady centipede, things get interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby

Kikyo ran down the long path like the devil was on her heels, though in this case it was a bloodthirsty demon. If she did not keep running until she was able to get a clear shot, she would be devoured by this demon. Her lungs were on fire, her mouth tasted like metal and her heart was racing like a jackhammer within her chest. Her feet ached and she was stunned that she had not stumbled yet.

She had to protect the village by leading the demon away and killing it, but the further she ran the closer she got. She had never seen any creature move so fast, it was inhuman. But then what did you expect from a demon, it had abilities that no other creature possessed. Truly a formidable foe, had her ancestors really battled creatures like these?

She was skilled indeed, but this was her first time fighting a demon in real life. Until now her time had been spent focusing on her powers and growing her abilities, only having learned to use the bow and arrow when she attended middle school. Having learned how to wield the bow and arrow since she was 14 years old and perfected that ability all the way until high school.

However, she had never actually used the bow and arrow for anything in her every day life. Never did she expect she would have to use it to save her own life from a creature that sought to kill her. This felt like a nightmare, was this the sort of thing that the priestess Kagome had been forced to endure up until her untimely death. How terrified she must have felt.

She could not give up, her sister needed her, the shrine back home needed a guardian, her future, she couldn't leave that behind. Her parents wanted her to become a studious young woman with a good future. But she couldn't abandon these villagers either, she would help get rid of this demon and tend to them. When things became stable she would return to her own world, knowing everything was safe.

God knows how she would remain sane if not for her sister, knowing her innocence and kindness was give her the strength to keep going. She was scared, and slowly becoming weary. The shock getting to her and the worry of how they would ever get home. But she could not give up, she had to keep going no matter what. But she could only pray for a miracle to give her an opening.

 _Please Kami. Please protect my sister, please help these villagers. I know this is not my world, I do not belong in this realm. But please, HELP ME"_ she begged internally. She could not go on if anything happened to her sister, she would never be able to forgive herself if these villagers were harmed when she could have prevented it. Though she was a stranger in this realm, that this village was once the home of a fallen priestess. She needed all the strength she could muster to protect this small group of people from this bloodthirsty creature's attack.

* * *

The wind whistled through the tree's, the faint sound of owls hooting in the distance. The low howl of a wolf as it saw the moon gleaming down up above it. The rustle of leaves in the wind as the breeze flailed branches. A spookiness lingering in the air, any brave soul would never even dream of entering the forest knowing that demons would reside there.

A pulse erupted through the woods, from the core of the sacred tree in which a demon was sealed. The spiritual energy from the fallen priestess beating through the arrow into his body, waking his slumber. He bared his claws to fight, alive with energy once more. His limp body filling with life and the primal desire to act upon his instincts, like the beast that he was.

A smirk appeared on his face, yes, he could sense them coming closer and closer to him. The very person who had cursed him to this damned tree, it seems kami had been merciful to him after this cruel imprisonment. "Yes, I smell it. The blood of the woman who killed me, she's coming this way" he sneered. Time for a long awaited and deserving revenge for what she had done to him. She would pay for the trauma and humiliation she had caused him.

As he attempted to move, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He growled as the arrow which sealed him from his chest glowed, pulsing power into him. So long as it remained pierced into him he could not leave this forest. Kagome had truly wanted him to suffer, her power must have been strong even in death. If her will still worked all these years later, wishing for him to remain bound and lonely at this tree.

* * *

Kikyo ran up a hill like the wind, scrabbling up the grassy and muddy mounds desperately. Her shoes were not made for such landscape, but luckily her skirt was not too long, however it was anything but easy. The ground was rocky, rough and uneven, weather and nature had worn it down and dangerous to run across. Every now and again she felt her feet slip, but was able to remain steady.

As she clambered up the hill, she could hear and sense the demon growing closer. Still demanding the jewel from her, despite the fact she did not own such a thing. It had long since disappeared. " _The Jewel, give it to me girl!"_ it screeched angrily. She was keeping it from her, it was rightfully hers and nothing would keep her from obtaining its power. Not even these pesky villagers could stop her.

She could not see it, but could hear it coming behind her. The creature coming closer and closer, sneering and mocking her from behind waiting for her to fall or come to harm. But she would not give the creature the satisfaction it craved, she was not as weak as it believed her to be. The strength of her desire to survive and protect her sister was stronger than the creatures desire to gain power.

Kikyo clenched her teeth angrily. This demon was surely persistent, if it was not so fast and not so near, she would shoot at it with her arrow. However, the running had depleted her stamina and she needed to recover. "It was my ancestors duty to protect the Jewel, I do not have it in my possession. It long since vanished, but even if it did hold it. I would never give it to such a despicable beast!" she snapped defiantly.

This creature sought the jewel for wicked purposes, not caring about the death or destruction it would cause. She would never allow such a foul creature to use such formidable power. Her family had protected the jewel from monsters and creatures such as these for centuries, she was not going to break that tradition now no matter what it tried to do.

She heard it coming up close on her heels from behind, she was fast approaching the forest treeline. She had to lose this creature somehow, weaken and it and escape. She had to think on her feet and fast. She dove into the woods disappearing into the darkness, just barely missing the demons attack as it plunged into the earth. Only relieved that she had not been in its sights when it attacked.

She rolled onto her side, spinning as she edged through the dirt. Not caring at how filthy she became, she was alive and that was the most important thing. At least she had been given this chance to recover. She coughed as she felt dirt waft up her nose and into her throat, desperate to remove the strange bacteria from her body. Trying to regain her energy and breath.

"Hello Kagome. Playing with bugs, now are we?" a taunting male voice replied. Usually she was stronger than this and more able to take down demons without any trouble at all. Since when had she become so weak? Here she was running for her life from a pathetic weakling of a monster, what a joke. Here he thought she was capable of standing alone.

Kikyo stiffened, that voice? Who did it belong to? It was not familiar, not one of the villagers. On top of that how did it know the name of the fallen priestess whom had died here many years ago? She looked up quietly, her expression indifferent and yet cautious. This place was a poor village, weak to bandit attacks, poor weather systems and even demons. Obviously, this person knew of the priestess whom had once protected it.

She looked up from her sweaty bangs and her eyes widened in surprise, but she did not lower her guard. The boy whom was sealed to the tree, the one she and Kaede had seen when she first came here. He was awake, alive and speaking to her. But how could that be? Wasn't he asleep or dead? How was he able to move and communicate? This made no sense to her whatsoever, but then again nothing was of normality here.

" _This man? How is he able to speak? Was he simply tricking me and my sister before?"_ She thought in confusion. Was he an enemy or friend? She had no idea but given the reaction of the villagers it was best to rely on herself. She got to her feet slowly, still gripping the bow in her hands tightly. Staring the silver haired boy down coldly, she could not show fear to him. Not when she was in battle, if she was to drop her guard she would be killed.

"I see you are alive, but don't attempt to cause me any trouble. I have already enough to deal with" she replied sternly. That creature was still looking for her, if she lowered her guard it could kill her. She didn't have time to argue or play games with some stranger. She didn't know what he was up to or what he got out of this, but she was in no mood for any of it.

InuYasha was stunned, the Kagome he knew was strong and brave. But usually she had such a sweet personality and kind heart, she was never so cold when speaking to him. Hell, he thought she would be crying and shouting at him. "Well, I have to say this is a new look for you Kagome. I've never seen you act so serious before" he teased. Was she finally taking her duties more seriously? She had always been so immature before and relied on her family to protect her.

He then did a double take, something wasn't right here. This girl looked older than Kagome, she was taller, her hair was straight and longer. She was paler, and she had a more womanly and mature air about her. But it had to be her, she was the only known priestess at this village. She had lived here with her brother, her grandpa and her mother. However, she had been the only one to protect it after their demise.

"Usually you take so long to kill demons, you freak out and panic…." he taunted. "… The Kagome I know usually acts like such a cry-baby, crying for her grandpa and the others when things got too rough" he teased. She always ran to them after an argument or blamed him when everything went wrong. Maybe now she had realized how selfish she had been.

Kikyo's gaze hardened and her expression turning to hatred. The priestess whom he had known and once lived here had been much younger than herself. But a girl of 15 whom knew nothing of life yet. But she had fought bravely and protected the sacred jewel and the people of the village with her life. Yet here he was taunting her for the girl whom had fallen trying to protect her people. She had no sympathy or kindness to those whom mocked the pain and suffering of those that were weaker than them.

Kikyo got to her feet slowly, brushing herself off of the dust and gripping her bow tightly. She then turned to InuYasha and approached him slowly, not once wavering and showing any form of fear. "I've heard of Lady Kagome from the villagers. She was truly an honourable priestess and I do not approve of your wicked words towards her. However, I must disappoint you by telling you that I am not her. My name is Kikyo" she replied calmly.

She had a right mind to vent at him how disgusted she was at his lack of respect for her. But she wasn't going to waste her time and energy on a man like him. She had better things to worry about, if she didn't come back to the village her sister would worry and cry. She would be trapped here in this world alone, an orphan. Never knowing what happened to her.

InuYasha was stunned, this girl showed no fear and her appearance and air were that of a warrior. He had to say he was rather impressed, the Kagome he knew would have been on edge right about now. Before he could reply he felt a strong demonic energy approaching, he had sensed it before when this girl had been heading his way. But she had been lost due to being separated from her target.

"She's here" he replied coldly. Playtime was over and no more talking, he knew what she was after and it was this girl. Honestly, he thought she killed this creature already. She really was a weakling. She was nowhere near as powerful as he was, hell if he wasn't stuck he would take her down in no time and get out of this grungy village and continue his mission.

Kikyo stiffened, the demon of course. How could she have forgotten, she had been so distracted by this boy that she had lowered her guard. She gripped her bow and arrow, trying to sense where the demon would come from. Suddenly the centipede demon burst through the trees towards them from above. She had no interest in the silly dog boy, but the girl had her jewel and she would have it no matter what.

Kikyo gripped her arrow, then shot one at the demon. This would slow it down before she could do real damage, she was not the captain of the archery team for no reason. But at this range, she could not take it down efficiently. She then shot one at her, the creature screaming as one of its arms and part of its face was burned off. Who was this girl and how did she hold such power? It had to be the jewel aiding her.

InuYasha's eyes widened, this girl was good. She had to be Kagome, but then her archery was cleaner that Kagome's, she had been rusty at first before training to become the strong priestess she was. She was not good at concentrating or clearing her mind, which left her distracted and unable to shoot an arrow properly. But then again while he was gone she had many years to practice.

The creature growled and loomed in, how dare she scar her beautiful face and destroy another of her arms. She would pay for this, once she had the jewel they would all pay for her humiliation. Suddenly, an arrow shot her in the abdomen surprising her. Whom had shot that arrow, surely not this girl. She would have seen her aim and she could not aim and arrow to the side, she turned her head in confusion.

"Protect the Lady Kagome. This girl is her reborn, come to save us. But we must keep her safe" a man yelled loudly. She had fought well and kept her cool, it was only lucky she had not been killed. She had done some real harm to that demon and in her first fight no less, it was fair to say they were impressed with her skills. Further proving their belief that she was their fallen priestess come back to them.

Kikyo turned in surprise, how had they found her? Were they not protecting Kaede? Was she safe? But none the less she was glad for their help, but she would have been able to manage somehow. "What? Why are you here?" she asked in confusion. Shouldn't they be hiding; this creature could kill them or take down more livestock. Though she was impressed by their bravery, she would rather do this alone.

InuYasha sneered, so much for the attitude she had shown earlier. Had she planned to run off alone and then have the villagers show up at the last minute? Couldn't she handle one little bug? "Guess that brave face was just mask huh Kagome?" he sneered. Just when he thought she had developed a spine, she had her villagers come and save her at the last minute.

Kikyo growled, she was just about done with his cruelty.  _"I am not Kagome, my name is Kikyo!"_ she snapped fiercely. She was named after the bell flowers that grew around her temple as a child. She lowered her arrow and stormed up to the silver haired male, her eyes like fire. She stood up in front of him on the very roots she had been on earlier when playing with his ears. She glared down the demon male, no longer going to tolerate his harassment.

"Listen well demon, I am not the fallen priestess Kagome. I am Kikyo Himura, written as bellflower of the scarlet village" she snapped. If he was going to address her, he would do so correctly or not at all. She was not going to respond to a name that did not belong to her and he had better learn that fast. Unless he wanted to be called some cruel names himself.

InuYasha growled, he hated being called a liar or wrong. His nose never lied to him and he could smell her all over this girl. "Don't speak to me like a fool Kagome, if you aint her there is no way you could carry such a strong…" he trailed off. He then cut himself off, sniffing her curiously. Now that she was closer to him her scent was stronger. Her brown eyes glaring back at him like knives, her black hair gently blowing in the wind.

"You're not her" he muttered in disbelief. Then how? How was it she resembled Kagome so much? She was like a walking clone, albeit somewhat more mature and sexier. But she was still so like her. It was like looking in a mirror, her face looked so much like her it was scary. It was like de-ja vu. But then where was Kagome and why was this lookalike here?

Kikyo sighed heavily, her eyes still filled with anger "I see, you've finally recognized mistaking my identity for a dead woman" she scoffed impatiently. She was glad he finally realized what an ass he was being. She then folded her arms, still gripping the bow tightly in hand "My name is Kikyo, Ki-kyo" she replied slowly her tone annoyed. Her name was not that hard to pronounce and sounded nothing like Kagome's.

InuYasha frowned, his ears lowering and sadness filling his heart. He had been so excited to see her again and confront her on her actions. How had his nose let him down? He felt so betrayed and angry. He looked away quietly "Your right, she was nowhere near as sexy; or mature" he muttered. Kagome had always been cute and sweet but had a nice body. But this woman was nothing like her, she exhumed sex appeal and held a feminine yet dominant air.

He would be lying if he said he didn't think her angry face or battle glare wasn't sexy. It pierced right through him like a knife. He had to admit he had been scared but now he was a little aroused too. Hell, it had been a long time since he had even been around a female. But he could admit she was an appealing human female, the old men at the village must have been excited to have such company.

Kikyo stared at him in disbelief, for once in her life feeling flustered and at a loss for words. Her cheeks reddening and unable to find a response to give him for being so cheeky. But she couldn't bring herself to reply. In all her life, her only thoughts had been raising her sister, training and protecting the shrine. When she wasn't worried about her studies and such, never had she made time for relationships.

Sure, she gained praise for her powers and appearance, but usually it was things like how she appeared to them that day. Like pretty or lovely, but not sexy. Did she allure his hormones and arousal that much? "I…" she stammered. However the peaceful silence was not to be, for the demon had grown tired of her restraints and the interference of the village residents.

"MILADY!" the villagers screamed loudly. The demon had broken free and was now seeking her. God knows what it wanted with her, probably it wanted to eat her. But why, why this girl out of all of them? It was bad enough that she murdered livestock and destroyed half their village, but now she was attacking the reincarnation of their fallen priestess?

"ONEE-CHAN!" a familiar voice screamed. She knew she had been told to stay behind where it was safe. But when the other villagers followed her she had come too. She was worried about her sister. It seems she had been right to follow her intuition, for if she had not her sister would be dead. How relieved she was to be able to warn her sister about danger.

Kikyo stiffened, the creature was free and Kaede had followed her. Why had she not obeyed her wishes? She could not let this creature harm her sister or use her for wicked means. She did not have the time to waver any longer. Suddenly she felt arms gripping around her waist, the creature was free? But how, she gripped the roots wrapped around InuYasha, gripping onto his kimono too. Having to think on her feet.

"Let me go you wicked beast!" she screamed angrily. The object this monster was after no longer existed, so her torment of her was a failed endeavor. But she would not back down despite its fury. She refused to die in this place, she would not let this creature take her life. She would keep fighting with every breath that escaped her lips. No matter what happened to her.

"Same to you honey, let go of me!" Inuyasha growled. Her nails were sharp but not as long as his. Not sharp enough to draw blood, but sharp enough to feel like needles piercing his skin. But this kimono was a gift from his mother and he didn't want it being damaged by an idiot. There was no way he could replace it, this thing had kept him safe all his life.

"How can InuYasha be awake? Lady Kagome saw to his sealing before her death" a villager cried in dismay. The spell couldn't have weakened, so why on earth was he awake an able to move? What curse had happened to break the spell? Had the demon done something? Had he become stronger, had the spell weakened over time? No that could not be, her powers were absolute.

"Kikyo Onee-chan!" Kaede screamed. Was this creature going to eat her sister?! She couldn't let that happen, her sister was really strong. So why wasn't she fighting it? Was she hurt? She tried to run to help her sister but the villagers held her back despite her cries and screams. Angry they were keeping her from her sister, she was a trainee priestess after all.

" _GIVE ME THE SACRED JEWEL!"_ Lady centipede screamed. There was no way a human could be this powerful without some form of aid. She was done with this human playing games and hiding what was rightfully hers. The priestess Kagome had hidden it well but now she had found it once more. She had claimed the jewel long ago and now she was taking it back.

"Sacred Jewel?!" InuYasha thought to himself. Had he just heard this bug lady, right? But that couldn't be, Kagome had taken the jewel back long ago. It should now be in her care, so how could this girl have it? The creature bared its fangs to eat her, she wanted that Jewel and she was tired of this girl playing games. She was keeping her precious object from her and she would stand for it no further.

Kikyo glared, this beast would not rest until it killed her to get what it wanted. She could hesitate no further, if she did she would die. That was something she did not plan on happening. She then turned around and grabbed an arrow, releasing her grip on the roots. Pointing an arrow straight at the beast's face. First, she had been pulled to a strange world, then this beast had threatened her sister. Now it was trying to kill her and these people for a long-lost object? This she would not stand for.

" _I told you to let me go, you filthy beast!"_ she screamed furiously. She then released the arrow, shooting the beast in the eyes, destroying its face and body from the upper areas instantly. A large pink light beaming from the arrow, blinding everyone in its path. The same light that erupted when lady Kagome would face against demons.

The demon screamed and lashed out a clawed hand at her scratching her side deeply. Lashing out to fight with everything it had before it was destroyed by a meddlesome schoolgirl. Kikyo winced and cried out in pain as she felt her flesh being torn and blood spilling out of her, shocked at the surprise attack. The wound was deep but not enough to kill her.

But she remained steady, despite the pain she was experiencing in that moment. She could not falter or show weakness, her sister and these villagers needed her. Smoke erupted into the air, the demons body collapsing to the ground and landing in chunks. Hopefully now it was over, the demon was defeated and would no longer harass the villagers.

InuYasha's eyes widened, this girl held the same power as Kagome? But how was that possible? Hell, this was her first time using a bow and arrow and she hit the demon like a pro. Who was this girl? But she had been injured, mixed in with the demon's flesh was blood. It had wounded her when she attacked as a last-minute attempt to finish her off. Too bad that it had been nothing more than a weak attempt and failure.

Kikyo slammed hard into the roots, hitting her back causing her to groan and wince in pain. She was alive, the demon was destroyed, and the village was safe. As long as they were safe, nothing else mattered. The dull ache of her wound throbbing, trying to distract herself from the pain. It was not too deep, but it was still nothing to sneer at. She had been injured and not anticipated the demon would use a cheap trick.

"KIKYO!" a loud sobbing voice cried. She had been hurt, she could see blood. Would she be ok? There was no hospital around here they could go to in order to heal her. Kikyo turned, her sister rushing up to her and sobbing. Her eyes filled with fear and desperation, relieved that she was alive and unharmed after running off to fight. She thought she would never see her again.

Kikyo softened, she must have been scared at the village by herself. Though upset that she had disobeyed her at least she had not come alone. But what if the demon had sensed her and attempted to eat her again? "Kaede, its but a scratch. I will recover quickly. Do not cry, everything is fine" she soothed. She had been very brave, and she was proud of her. She had attacked the demon head on, she doubted it would recover any time soon.

InuYasha stared, this girl was strong. Stronger than Kagome ever had been, yet she still carried the same power? How could that be? He had only just met this woman and yet he was in awe of her. If she was powerful, then maybe she could release him from this damn prison. How he had longed to be free all these centuries passed and now this girl was the ticket to his freedom. Like he was going to be stupid enough to let an opportunity like this pass.

"Hey, can you pull out this arrow?" he asked hesitantly. He had seen what she was capable of, maybe she could break the seal. Then he could be free and finally get his hands on the jewel and become stronger. There was no way in hell he was sticking around this village. He had a bone to pick with Kagome and these villagers were just as guilty too.

Kikyo turned and stared at him in confusion, why would a demon ask to be released. Surely, he was bound for a reason, though he didn't seem dangerous she could sense his powers from here. She had seen demons with silver hair like this before, so fine and silky. But they were on the same level as gods, truly formidable beings written into history.

InuYasha clicked his teeth, why now of all times was she being difficult? What the hell had he done to this girl to make her so unhelpful? "Well, can you do it or not? I ain't getting any younger" he huffed. He had been stuck to this damn tree for long enough now, he was getting stiff and bored being stuck here. If not for this damn arrow, he would break free easily.

"You must not Miss Kikyo, he is a wicked demon!" a villager cried. If he got free he would only attack the village and kill her. They would not let the blood of an innocent girl be spilled again. The lady Kagome had used the last of her strength to seal him away, to release him would not only be going against her wishes. But would be dishonourable to what she sacrificed.

InuYasha clicked his teeth, angered by the lies they were telling "You may be going senile old man, I may not be a hero but I sure as hell aint killed no humans" he snapped. All he wanted was the find the damn jewel and become stronger. Why were they interrogating him and bringing up lies making him out to be the bad guy. He had been here for 50 years, he hadn't been up to much lately.

"Onee-chan" Kaede whimpered. That big guy was scary, though his ears were cute he was really mean. Why was he picking on all the grandpa villagers? She didn't like him at all, he was mean. Maybe he would try and trick Kikyo to do something evil, but she was a priestess. It was her job to protect the temple and people from evil, so she couldn't listen to him.

Kikyo gripped Kaede closer to her, trying to ease her worries. She turned to look at the demon before her. Somehow she felt a connection to him, drawn to him. Like she had met him before somehow but she could not explain it. "You, demon. Tell me your name" she asked sternly. She would not speak to him if he did not address her correctly.

InuYasha was taken aback, was she really trying to be all nicey nice to him? All he wanted was to be set free, he didn't want to make conversation. Hell, the sooner he got out of here, the closer he would be to his goals. What? was she planning on making tea and sitting here until he started to obey her? Just what games was she playing?

"You are an Inu-Yokai correct? Your hearing is acute, so you cannot have misheard my question" she asked. During her training to become a priestess, she had read many books on demons. Though silver hair was common amongst demons, such fine silver hair, scent and appearance were common in a certain breed. Though they were an incredibly rare breed in this day and age.

InuYasha huffed, she wouldn't let this go until he responded, would she? God what a stubborn woman, she and Kagome sure had that in common. "Its InuYasha" he replied bluntly. What did she have planned? Why the need to know about him? She certainly was an odd woman, if not capable with a bow and arrow that was for sure.

Kikyo softened, what an unusual name. She then got up slowly to which Kaede hid behind her nervously. Gripping her bow and arrow tightly, while her sister gripped tightly onto her for protection. "Very well I will release you. However, I do not know of the location of the Jewel, though I am impressed by your stamina. But should you harm these villagers, I will not hesitate to destroy you" she warned.

InuYasha scoffed, she was bleeding and wounded. She was just a human if not powerful, but her inner strength was rather admirable. She could have died yet she showed no fear whatsoever. He could easily kill her or take her down if he wanted and not even break a sweat. But he could tell she was serious and he had better things to do than play games with some stupid humans. "Fine, you got a deal. Just let me out of here already" he grumbled.

Kikyo patted her sisters head and told her to climb off the roots in case anything went wrong. She then approached the tree quietly, her abdomen still aching and gripping her weapons. She could not turn back now, whatever happened was in her hands. But she could only hope he was telling the truth otherwise what she was about to release would harm herself and the villagers.  _"Please Kami, let me make the right choice. Don't let my actions cause more suffering"_ she prayed.


	5. A soul reborn, a new destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KIkyo combats InuYasha before binding him with the beads of Subjugation, Kaede learns of her sister's past life and Kikyo bonds with InuYasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember from the special between InuKik that Kikyo was going to use Beloved as the activation word. So I thought it would be funny to use it in the fic

Kikyo approached the tree cautiously, her heart racing in her chest, sweat beading down her back and neck. She knew the danger she was putting herself in by releasing this powerful InuYokai that the late priestess Kagome had sealed away. But she had to trust him. The demon was now gone, destroyed so the only danger they had to deal with was him. She had already proven how strong she was if he tried anything she would not hesitate to defend herself or the villagers from harm.

The villagers were scared of him, that much she knew but as to why she had no idea. This was her first time seeing demons in the flesh, until now she had only ever read them in books that belonged to her family shrine. In the modern age in which she lived, demons had not existed for a very long time, however spirits and cursed objects very much did. Still affecting human life centuries later, but in a very different manner.

She stared him down as she paced closer to the tree, her brown eyes hard and cold. Slowly reaching out to remove the arrow from his breast which kept him sealed to the sacred tree. Well aware of the fact she was dishonouring Kagome's last attempt to protect the village by what she was about to do, but she could not ignore her gut instinct. She climbed up the gnarled roots of the ancient tree, reaching out her hand to grip the worn arrow. Its spell still strong, glowing with a bright pink spiritual light, Kagome's will still bound to the tree all these years later.

Even in death, her power, her soul, she wanted to keep this man bound. She wanted him to remain here alone in these woods outside the village, away from the villagers. She wondered what he could have done to get on the wrong side of her, what caused her to seal him away instead of killing him. Though she knew Kagome must have had her reasons, she couldn't help but wonder what her motivation for such a strong spell could have been. But then again, she couldn't ask her due to her being dead.

InuYasha saw her hesitation, she still didn't trust him and was willing to leave him here if need be. He had to persuade her otherwise, like hell he was going to sit here for another century. "Would ya hurry up already, I ain't getting any younger" he growled impatiently. This girl was just as stubborn as Kagome had been, though she was less vocal about it. Was she playing games with him here? Why didn't she just release him already and be done with it?

This village had kept him bound here ever since Kagome had betrayed him and sealed him away, everyone was too afraid to come near him. He remained in a deep sleep for the past 50 years until the spell was broken because of Kikyo, now he wanted payback. He would make them all pay for the humiliation of making him sit here helplessly while they went about their daily lives. Did they even understand whom they had even been keeping captive here for all these years?

Kikyo frowned, honestly he could do with learning some manners. Surely even he had learned them from somewhere or had his parents never taught him respect. Perhaps they had died before he was old enough to learn the proper language. Whatever the reason, it was none of her business, she was simply trying to assume an answer to better understand him. She gripped the arrow lightly, feeling its power coursing through the ancient arrow. She prayed Kami would forgive her for this act, as she felt it was the right thing to do. To release this demon from his cage, but prevent him from being able to attack the villagers.

"Wait!" a villager cried loudly. There was no way they could truly trust InuYasha to not attack their village, they could not risk any more harm after the lengthy danger they had experienced because of bandits over the years. Kikyo turned in concern, wondering what to do. Her instinct was in battle, both sides of her consciousness telling her not to and yet to also free the demon. Though she wanted to help these people, this a world she was not accustomed to at all.

"If you release him, then Lady Kagome's wishes will be all for nothing" another villager pointed out. This beast had killed her, he had slain her in cold blood, murdered her family and then tried to escape with the Shikon Jewel. This demon had seduced the lady Kagome, taken advantage of her kindness and naivety. Lied to her, manipulated her and then attempted to steal the sacred Jewel from her then murdered her family and attempted to her. Lady Kagome continued fighting him until her last breath before she gave into her wounds.

Kikyo stared him down, for all he seemed rude, arrogant and impatient, she did not sense any evil or malicious intent from this demon. She did not sense a man capable of murdering someone, but he was indeed not a pure being. He had corruption, but he also carried kindness. "Gomen, whatever happens. I will take responsibility" she replied calmly. She gripped the arrow tighter, focusing all of her power into the object. Breaking its hold and Kagome's will to keep him bound. The arrow soon shattered into dust, a pink light surrounding the arrow. The seal that kept him to the tree now destroyed.

The wind whistled through the trees, the scent of fear filling the air like smoke, the villagers now panicking. Knowing the beast was capable of releasing himself from the vines and roots that kept him to the tree. They could not stop him now. They could only run, hide and pray they made it through the night, that they would live to see tomorrow and be spared from InuYasha's wrath. After all they had been his captors for the fast 50 decades in honour of their late priestess.

InuYasha grinned, his eyes filling with wicked amusement, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face. A low chuckle escaping his lips, his aura turning from annoyance and frustration to mischief and amusement. This girl was weak, just like Kagome had been, now she would hand over the jewel to him before things got nasty. He had no desire to hang around in this place a minute longer, he was already sick of the sight of it. Bringing back too many unpleasant memories.

"Miss what have you done?" a villager called out. None of them had the power to seal InuYasha back into the tree. If he was set loose on the village, they would never be able to repair the damage. The demon must have clouded her judgement, she may have been the reincarnation of their late priestess, but she obviously carried no memories of InuYasha. Of course she had no idea of what he was capable of.

Kikyo swallowed nervously, not liking the look in his eyes. She gripped her bow tightly, backing away slowly. Ready to fight and defend these people with her life with need be. She was prepared for whatever action may come her way if she was to face this demon. She had been trained all of her life for a battle like this, master archery, manipulation, standard combat, hidden weapons, medicine and of course channeling her spiritual powers. Trying to become the strongest and most efficient priestess and protector of their family shrine.

" _Fool, you should have listened"_ InuYasha mocked, breaking free of his vine prison. The roots that bound him falling to pieces as if he was ripping it like paper. The aura of his strength flowing from him like water, truly frightening energy. This girl should have known better, did she really think he would leave here empty handed without teaching them a lesson. He wanted the jewel, he was owed it, and he wasn't going to leave without it.

Kikyo stood her guard, gripping onto her bow like a lifeline, her skirt blowing in the wind. She would not give up, she would not back down. She was a priestess of her family temple, her sworn duty was to protect the innocent from corruption, to help those in need. She would not run in fear. She knew she risked being physically injured or worse, she could not back down no matter how frightened she was. Her sister, these villagers, they were relying on her.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and back, staring her down all the while. His golden amber eyes gleaming in the darkness, primal and wild. "Now hand over the jewel, like a good girl. I'd hate to ruin that pretty face of yours" he taunted arrogantly. Though she was powerful, she was still only a human girl. She held no chance of being able to best him in battle, he was far more deadly than that pathetic centipede who had attempted to gain the shikon jewel's power.

Villagers began to surround Kikyo protectively, they had no priestess to protect them anymore. They had their reincarnation of a fallen protector, but she was yet to learn how to properly fight. She was not experienced enough to take on one as strong as InuYasha. "We will not let you harm Lady Kikyo" a village elder spoke up. This girl was innocent and lost, she knew nothing of her past or the power she wielded. They would not let this foul beast lay his claws on her.

"Onee-chan" Kaede whimpered. Hurrying up to Kikyo fearfully, gripping onto her sister's leg tightly. Was this demon wicked? Why did he want to hurt Kikyo? What was this jewel? She had no idea of what it even was. Kikyo was unmoved, simply raising a hand to comfort her sister by stroking her head. How did this demon know of the jewel? It was kept as a secret by her family for generations. Descendants of the priestess Kagome who had once protected the Shikon jewel.

The late priestess Kagome was a heroine of their temple, a strong young woman whom during a time of great war and suffering had fought demons. She had been given the task of protecting a powerful jewel from demon hands. To this day, her family who only remained of her sister and herself protected the temple and humans from the influence of the rare surviving demons. As for the jewel, it had disappeared centuries ago when the priestess Kagome had died.

A wall of villagers stood between InuYasha and Kikyo, refusing to let him near the young girls. Gripping their bows and arrows tightly, to which the silver-haired male watched them with intent, smirking at their feeble attempts to stop him."Run girl. You may be strong, but if you have the Jewel but you cannot let this demon obtain it's power" the elder warned. If he gained the jewel he would become unstoppable and this village would be weak to the devastation he would bring its residents.

Kikyo said nothing but gripped her abdomen gently, she had felt a strange power flowing from inside of her. Not just her spiritual power, but something else, an object. It was hard, painful to touch and flowed with great energy. Causing her to wonder about what InuYasha said.  _"Our Grandfather always told us, Lady Kagome died with the Shikon jewel. Could it be the jewel never disappeared, but the late priestess died with it? Could that be? Could this power actually be… the jewel?"._ So this demon could not only sense her power but the jewel inside of her body. That was why the centipede demon had tried to claim her life and her sisters. In an attempt to eat her and the jewel inside of her body? If she was truly the reincarnation of the late priestess, then it was only natural the jewel would reside inside of her. It held such great power, that being burned would never truly destroy it. It seemed though her intentions pure, the jewel could not be destroyed so easily.

"I hate having to wait to get what I want, and I can't stand the scent of  _that woman_  on you" InuYasha growled. She resembled Kagome so much, an older version but still her. Being reminded of the pain and humiliation she had caused him, it made his blood boil with rage. He arched his back, then ran at her with inhuman speed. Not even the villagers able to keep up with him, his feet carrying him like the devil was on his heels. His long silver hair flowing behind him, his demon blood terrifying.

Kikyo shifted, she would not run in fear but she would not allow her sister to be harmed. She needed to get this jewel out of her body, but she could not do so in front of him. She could not let him on to her plans, she had to be clever. But before then, she needed her sister out of harms way before she created a distraction "Kaede, run. Into the woods, hide now" she warned. She needed Kaede to trust her, to be brave. This was now training for her future as a priestess, to learn how to think on her feet.

Kaede looked up at her with big eyes, she was scared. She didn't want to die, she wanted to stay with her big sister. But she trusted her, she knew Kikyo was a strong fighter, but this demon was so mean. "Onee-chan?" she asked timidly. This place was strange, what if she got lost and something bad happened, what if she was separated from her big sister and they never saw each other again? She didn't want that to happen.

Kikyo gave her a stern but gentle look "It will be ok. Just run into the woods, hide somewhere safe and I will find you. I will never abandon you Kaede" she reassured her. They had a bond, though her spiritual power was not as great as her own, Kaede had an aura. She was a strong priestess in her own right. She would be able to find her no matter where she hid, Kaede was capable of creating a barrier to protect herself from danger. She would never be helpless, even if she doubted it.

Kaede nodded, sprinting off in the direction of the woods as fast as her feet would carry her. She didn't know what was happening or what her sister was even thinking, but she knew not to question her. Kikyo was a smart person, she always knew what to do, even if she was hard to understand. She believed in her sister do to the right thing, to be able to save the village and take down this mean dog demon before he tried to take the jewel from them.

Kikyo raised her bow, aiming for InuYasha, she did not want to hurt him, as to begin with he bore her no ill will. He was simply a petulant child mocking her because he could not move. But now that he was threatening her life, these innocent villagers lives and the life of her sister, she would not stand by. She took a deep breath, her gaze sharpening. Waiting for him to become a little closer to her, despite the call of the villagers telling her to flee. She then shot her arrow, aiming for the demon, putting her faith into the fire of her shot.

The bow flew in his direction, shooting past and hitting his shoulder and face. Not stabbing him but slicing, cutting his shoulder and face in a warning state. Not enough to injure, but enough to tell him to back off. He flew over her head, to which she ducked her eyes piercing him like knives as he hit the ground. Growling under his breath, his pale cheek now coloured with a red stripe of blood. His kimono darkened as blood sliced as some blood stung his shoulder.

He frowned, but a look of surprise and impressed amusement came upon his features. He straightened up and cracked his fingers again, "Not bad, you have better aim than she did" he praised. She showed no fear, which he admired, she certainly had a good eye too. If she so desired, she could have killed him with that shot, put enough power behind that arrow she could have pierced his kimono. She had a strong will and fearless soul, like she was born for battle.

Kikyo clicked her teeth, she did not appreciate being compared to he have no respect for a dead woman at all? He was mocking her, she did not appreciate being spoken down to like this. "You truly must be a fool to ignore my warning" she snapped. She had a moral of not killing if people were smart enough to reconsider their actions, preserving life. But if a person was truly willing to throw away their life, so be it. He had made his choice and so she was simply following what she believed to be right.

"Shoot InuYasha, do not let him harm Lady Kikyo" a villager yelled. They had to protect her life with every amount of strength they could muster. It would be cowardly to let her fight this battle alone. A shower of arrows was shot at him, raining down like bullets. But he swiped them away with one fell swoop as if he was simply being harassed by flies to cow dung. Unfazed by their attacks as if they were nothing at all. He was tired of their interference, this was between him and this girl. It only showed weakness if she was to rely on these weaklings to win her fights.

He once again, leapt swiping the trees with precision, cutting through the thick trunks of the trees like cutting paper. Their large bodies crashing to the ground while villagers ran for cover as to not get crushed. He leapt atop one of the stumps swiftly, balancing delicately as if he was dancing on water. His speed obvious, proving how much more powerful he was than his attackers. "Are you really so stupid? Who the hell do you take me for? You think I'll go down as easy as that stupid bug lady?" he mocked.

The village elder sighed, he really had hoped it would not have to come to this. Lady Kagome had never had the heart to force him to wear these, believing in his heart. Hoping him to be capable of good, more than the demon he seemed to be. He could at least grant her these last wishes, by making sure Inuyasha remained obedient and harmless to their village. He only hoped that Lady Kikyo was as strong enough to cast this spell.

He reached into his robes, pulling out a black beaded necklace with white Magatamas around it. They had been blessed by Lady Kagome before her death, but due to her passing, she could not make him wear it. Instead, Kikyo would have to be the one. He handed Lady Kikyo the beads, a patient yet weary look on his face. If they hoped to stop InuYasha, they had to do so now. "Lady Kikyo, take these. They are the only thing that can subdue InuYasha's power. You must summon your power and bind these to him, then choose a word of subjication that will prevent him from attacking".

Kikyo blinked, cautiously taking the necklace from the old man. She could feel the power coursing through them. But she did not understand, how was she supposed to place these on him without getting attacked? But out in the open, she was unable to even think of a spell, she was too distracted trying to fight him off. However, she would not let these people down. She gripped the beads tightly in her hand, stuffing them inside her uniform and keeping them close. "Arigato, I won't fail you. Please, get your people to cover while I try to take him down" she reassured him.

The old man smiled wearily, she had the same kind smile that Lady Kagome always wore. She truly was their beloved priestess reborn, she had come back to them after all these years. "Good luck m'lady, we will pray for you," he said gratefully. He then took the remaining villagers in the direction of their home in order to get them out of harms way. Their prayers would be with her, hoping that she succeeded in beating InuYasha.

Kikyo smiled warmly, watching him escape for cover while she straightened up and hurried into the woods. She had to find Kaede, somehow get this jewel out of her body and subdue InuYasha. She had no idea of how she would accomplish all this in such a short time but she had to believe in herself. She ran into the woods, her heart racing, she was afraid but she could not give in now. These people were relying on her, her sister was relying on her.  _"Lady Kagome, if our souls are truly bound as one. Please, give me strength, help me protect the people who believed in you. Help me protect my sister and stop Inuyasha"_ she prayed.

* * *

Kaede huddled up in the hole of a tree, hidden under its gnarled twisted roots amongst the dirt and leaves. Staying quiet as a mouse, it was dark, cold and she was frightened. But she bit back the tears, she couldn't be childish. Her sister needed her help. But this place was strange, she was hungry, she was tired, she could hear strange noises of beasts that did not sound normal. After they had been attacked by that giant centipede, this dog boy wanted to kill her and her sister. What should they do? What if they never got home? What about school, their temple? Would the police look for them? They had no family who would miss them aside from one another.

She could feel her body shivering from cold and fear, she felt so weak and helpless. Though a priestess she had not yet fully trained for battle like this. Compared to her sister, she was still nothing more than a child. She hugged herself for comfort, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall. "Onee-chan, Kikyo Onee-chan, come find me. Please" she begged. She didn't know what to do, she just wanted her big sister so she could feel safe again.

* * *

Kikyo burst through the bushes, leaves, sticks and rocks crunching over her feet. Branches pulling at her hair, ripping at her skirt, her legs turning to jelly, her heart racing like a jackhammer. She could hear InuYasha calling her in the distance, but she did not give in. She had to get away, somewhere safe so she could collect her thoughts and recover. She was no good to anyone facing her enemy blind without a plan.

"Prepare yourself, girl!" InuYasha mocked from the darkness. He seemed far away and yet so near, she could sense him but not see him. Literally dancing in the darkness, waiting for her to slip up and fail somehow. This was nothing but a game to him, he was having fun despite the fear that was coursing through her system. She could taste metal in her mouth, her body screaming at her to stop and let her recover, to catch her breath.

Kikyo panted, he was having fun with this. He truly was a demon, playing chasing her like a cat would a mouse. Waiting for its prey to be scared and breathless before striking it down and stealing its life. "Prepare? What do you have in mind?" she called back. She suddenly felt herself fall, her foot snagged on a large root sending her falling forward. Smacking her face in the dirt, her body landing harshly in the mud. Her face and body covered in what she hoped was dirt and not something more. Her face sore and her body was temporarily shaken by her fall. Pain pulsing through her in waves. Slowly she got to her knees, pain coursing through her to which she winced. Crawling through the mud and allowing herself to tumble down a ditch to hide, hidden from his view.

She allowed herself to catch her breath, she was sade for now but would not be for long. She needed to think fast before he found her and caught her off guard. She needed to act out part of her plan and fast. "Onee-chan" came a small whimper causing her to look up. There in the roots of a tree was Kaede, hidden from sight, her eyes bright. Kaede was huddled up small, trying to fight back the tears of fear that threatened to fall.

Kikyo breathed a sigh of relief to know her sister was safe. Unharmed by whatever beasts and demons may reside in these woods. She slowly got to her feet and walked towards her sister. She reached out her arms, to which Kaede buried herself into them willingly. She could feel Kaede trembling, she hated to see her sister so afraid. But she was proud of her for remaining strong all this time. She stroked her sisters head affectionately, hoping to soothe the doubts and panic in her young mind. "Kaede, I need you to listen to me. I know you are afraid and you've done well. But there is something I need to tell you" she explained.

Kaede looked up at her wide-eyed, her eyes red as tears spilt down her small face. Her young face so full of trust and hesitation, so young and yet thrown into danger without warning. She had to protect her, they would get out of here alive. But there could be no more lies, she had to explain to Kaede what she had now discovered about herself, about the jewel and why she resembled their late priestess so much. It was a lot for her to take in herself, knowing she was the reincarnation of a deceased warrior.

* * *

"So you're the reincarnation of that dead priestess? The one that protected the Jewel all those years ago. The story from our temple at home?" Kaede asked. She knew the story of the sacred tree that stood on their grounds, but only that it had been there for generations. She had no idea that her beloved older sister would carry such a strong connection to her, this felt like a story out of some old book.

Kikyo nodded, she was still in awe of this herself. Her soul had always felt older than her current age. Back home the locals always said she had an air of loneliness but also a mystery about her. Like she was a stranger out of time like she was from far away. The relics of the jewel were sold at their temple as a good luck charm. Often used as a keychain to anyone who desired luck or happiness in their life. But the true jewel had always been more powerful. "The Priestess Kagome who was much younger than I during her time as protector of this village. She protected the sacred jewel from demons and anyone who sought its power for malicious intent. Though the jewel disappeared during her death, it was never truly clarified to be destroyed" Kikyo explained.

Kaede was amazed, her sister the most beautiful and powerful person she knew was the reincarnation of a dead priestess? But that didn't change anything, she was still her sister. She then gripped her sister's hand hard, her eyes angry and nervous "No matter what, you are still my big sister. You aren't Kagome, you're Kikyo. You may share a soul, but that doesn't make you exactly the same. It makes you connected" she declared bravely. She didn't know what this Kagome person had looked like, what she had done for this village or how alike she appeared to her sister. But she didn't know that person, she knew Kikyo. She was her sister and that was a fact, biologically. She loved her sister no matter who she was in a past life.

Kikyo smiled warmly, Kaede had a good heart and a strong soul. She admired that about her, she would grow up to be a fine young woman and a powerful priestess. "Kaede, do you trust me?" she asked patiently. She knew what she was about to do would scare her, but it had to be done. This was never going to be an easy task, she knew this. But being a priestess had never been an easy role, difficult and dangerous decisions often had to be made for the sake of others.

Kaede hesitated then nodded, she didn't know what Kikyo had in plan, but she would support her. It was certainly better than waiting around for InuYasha to find and possibly kill them. Running away wasn't working anymore anyway. She didn't think her legs could carry her much further, she didn't have much more strength inside of her, fear, exhaustion and hunger had worn her out.

Kikyo pulled out the sacred necklace the villager had given her showing it to Kaede "The elder gave me this, it was made by the late priestess Kagome. It is supposed to subjugate InuYasha to my will using a powerful word. However, first I must get the jewel from within my body" she explained. The Jewel would help lure InuYasha to where they were, it served no purpose inside of her body. Besides, demons would only hunt her down and rip her apart attempting to gain it from inside of her.

* * *

Kikyo gripped a branch between her teeth, biting down hard as pain shot through her body. She wanted to cry so badly, her side burning as she pierced through the flesh. She did not have time to think, she had to be quick. The sharpened arrowhead pierced her skin like a knife, stabbing into her body, her eyes bright with tears. Kagome had endured worse pain than this when she died, this was nothing but a mere flesh wound. She had to endure for the sake of her sister, for her family.

Kaede could only watch, gripping her mouth and holding herself back. She could see and sense the pain that Kikyo was in, but she knew this had to be done. But wouldn't InuYasha smell the blood, or was that her plan. Watching the blade pierce her sisters skin, the pain that flashed across her face, the whimpers of pain. It hurt her deeply to do nothing but sit back and watch this happen. That she was so weak and helpless, nothing but a child.

Kikyo soon dropped the tool when she felt the hole was deep enough. Her hand covered in blood, panting and groaning heavily as the pain coursed through her. But that was only half of the job done, there was more pain to face after this. This would be a moment she would remember for a long time, but not for pleasant reasons "Close… your eyes… Kaede" she panted heavily, she didn't want her to have to see this. Kaede nodded, the wound looked painful and she wanted Kikyo to stop hurting herself. But she knew it had to be done, the Jewel had to be removed. Or Kikyo would be continued to be hunted down until the demons got what they wanted.

Kikyo took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she had to do. She was about to place another foreign object inside of herself to gain a new one. She never thought in her life she would have to do something like this. But life was often unpredictable in that sense. Slowly, she reached her fingers inside the gaping wound, into her own flesh and muscle. Biting back a scream as pain filled her body once more, fingering through muscle to find the hard bump. Her fingers eventually stroked something round and hard, she had found it.

She gripped the jewel tightly with her fingers, slowly pulling it out. Pain shooting through her, gasps and whimpers of pain escaping her lips as she pulled the jewel from her. She had never felt a pain like this before, not even during her monthly menstruation. Hoping for it to be over soon, that her body would not give in. Eventually, she yanked a bloody, but the whole Jewel from her side. Covered in blood but intact, finally obtaining and removing the jewel from her body.

"What is that?" Kaede asked peeking through her eyes. It was pink and shiny, like a pearl. It glowed with a powerful light, but what had something like that been doing in Kikyo's body? She had been correct all along, she really was the reincarnation of this Kagome person. She had never carried such a thing in her body, she would have known about it.

"This… is the Shikon Jewel of four souls. The jewel Kagome protected, the jewel our family has shared the legacy of. It was reborn into my body along with Kagome's soul" Kikyo explained weakly. This was the object demons had slaughtered for, something so small yet so powerful. The impact of it's existence had brought out the worst of humanity and made demons even more bloodthirsty in their desire to become stronger. Now it was her job to keep it safe, to make sure it never fell into the wrong hands. It would have to come home with them when she was strong enough.

" _Thanks for saving me the trouble, now it's all mine"_ a familiar voice growled. He has smelled the blood a mile away, wondering if she had been killed. He had to say she had balls to injure herself like that to get the jewel. Who knew Kagome had been so clever as to hide the jewel inside of herself. Had she eaten it or sown it inside of her corpse upon her death? She was so desperate to keep him from what he wanted, but then there was no change there.

Kaede cowered and gripped her sister, she knew at the present time her sister was too weak to fight. This man had no honour, to attack a young girl when she was badly wounded. He was nothing but a coward, a moralless demon who simply wanted power and would kill to get it. "Get lost you jerk! You can't have it!" she yelled fiercely. This belonged to their family, there was no way in hell they were going to give it up to someone like him.

"Get back Kaede" Kikyo groaned. This was not her fight and she had to remain out of harm's way. No more blood would be spilt, she would take InuYasha down even if it killed her. She gripped her bow and arrow tightly in her hand, despite the pain in her side. Kikyo gripped the beads out of her uniform, holding them tight in her bloodied hand. She wound them around her hands in a prayer gesture, closing her eyes and focusing her energy. She didn't know if this would work, she could only pray. She focused all the energy she could muster into the beads. Hoping that this worked and the wishes of Kagome would not be in vain, this had to work. She was not strong enough to take him on after wounding herself.

The beads glowed with a bright pink light, Kikyo's body radiating the same energy. Muttering an incantation under her breath, somehow she already knew the words despite never having performed the spell up until now. Suddenly loud crackles filled the air, the beads flying everywhere in streams like fireworks. Flying off in streams resembling small fish, flying towards InuYasha and binding themselves around his neck.

Inuyasha landed in front of them gracefully, wondering what the hell she had just done. Grabbing the beads in confusion, impressed by her attempted back up spell. "What the hell are these stupid things?" he muttered. Did she really hope to beat him with a necklace?

" _These are the only thing powerful enough to stop InuYasha, summon your power and bind these to him. You must use the power of subjugation"_

Kikyo huffed, relieved the spell would work but now she had to find a word. But what could she use? Her mind was so foggy and she could feel her power draining from her body. She needed to think fast or the faith the villagers had put in her would be for nothing. She gazed at InuYasha in silence, taking him all in. He was indeed handsome if not stubborn, she remembered how awkward and shy he had been at the tree. Comparing her to the late priestess, calling her  _sexy._ Comparing her beauty to the innocent girlish charm of Kagome. She leaned against the dirt hill of the ditch they had attempted to hide in. She hoped this worked, otherwise they would indeed perish. "Beloved" she replied calmly.

There was a bright glow from the beads, to which InuYasha was pulled forward. His body pinned the ground like a heavyweight was dragging him forward. He could not move, his power was diminished, unable to fight against the power. Kikyo stared in awe, it had actually worked. The spell on the beads had truly broken his spirit and allowed him to be bound unable to harm them. She thanked kami and the lady Kagome for protecting them from possible harm.

"It worked" Kaede yelled in relief, her tone filled with joy. She knew Kikyo would be able to save them. She was so strong nobody could beat her, served him right for being such a jerk. Part of her wanted to run over and kick his butt, but she knew better than that as it would only get her into trouble. Besides, she knew how strong he was even with that necklace.

" _What the hell did you do to me, you bitch?!"_ InuYasha raged bitterly. Where had all his strength gone? What were these beads that kept him bound and unable to attack? This was a cheap trick on her half. She really was Kagome, playing games and messing with him for her own amusement, what a good facade she had put up until now. He would get her back for making him look so foolish.

"The late Kagome had these blessed to prevent you from attacking the village. You are under my will unless the beads are removed" Kikyo explained in amusement, though her voice was slightly breathless. Using her power with this wound had not been a good idea, due to her depleted strength. If he learned his lesson she wouldn't need to use them too much, at least for now.

"That's what you think! You can barely stand! I could take you down easily!" he growled. How dare he shame her like this! Putting up a weak front then using a dirty trick like this to win the fight, had she no shame? At least he had faced her head on and not held back anything when fighting her, but here she had shot at him, run away and now used her spiritual powers on him.

Kikyo frowned, he was one to spout such accusations. Had he not attempted to murder the villagers for amusement, chased her down like a beast hunting prey, taunted her and then been willing to let her die from blood loss?  _"Beloved"_ she growled icily, she was in no mood for his arrogance. She was tired and hungry, the wound on her side needing to be tended to.

InuYasha felt himself slam once more into the ground, his face pulled into the dirt. This girl had power, much stronger than Kagome had ever wielded. She had learned to use these beads in barely any time at all, she would indeed a powerful enemy. Kikyo turned to Kaede in silence, a tired smile on her face. "Shall we return to the village? They must be worried and I doubt this mutt will prove to be much hassle in the future" she replied mockingly.

Kaede nodded in silence, she did admit it was rather funny and cool to her big sister take him down with nothing but words. She always knew her big sister was strong, he should have known better than to mess with her. The two girls headed back to the village, Kikyo slightly limping from the wound in her side. Cold, hungry and covered in mud, this had certainly been an unusual day for the both of them. They could do with a nights rest and a hot meal.

* * *

Tapping of hammers, slamming of wood and the sounds of working men echoed around the village. There was much to repair after the attack of Mistress centipede and the attack of InuYasha in his desire to gain the sacred jewel for himself. Kikyo sat silently on a futon, her abdomen now bandaged and covered in medicinal oil made from herbs. Thankfully she had learned herbal medicine back home as well as how to fight. Meaning she could recover fast and adapt after a fight. The local elder helping with her bandages.

Kaede lay in a futon nearby out cold. The attack, the fight, running through the woods, fear, exhaustion and hunger having taken everything out of her. She slept heavily, soft breaths escaping her lips. Finally peaceful after a very busy day. Her age finally obvious, she was barely an adolescent and here she was being thrown into a grown up world without any warning. She had been very brave until now and she was proud of her.

" _After such a deadly attack from that demon, this poor village will take some time to fully return to normal. The damages were truly severe, I only wish there was more I could do to help them"._

The villagers had been hurt by this attack, many were wounded. As a trainee priestess, it was her job to help those in need. Though she had very little on her person, surely there were medicinal herbs growing around here if they had given her some. She only hoped there was enough to go around. Kaede was too young to truly be of help, she could bring extra bandages and try to do her part. But Kaede did not yet know about injuries and such, as she was still learning. But she could help her by picking medicinal herbs nearby the village.

She sighed heavily, gazing at the Shikon jewel that now hung as a pendant around her neck. She had sworn to protect this jewel as a family lineage, it was her duty as a priestess to follow in the line of her previous descendants. But she knew the danger that would come with such a task.  _"Now that the Shikon jewel has been found here, inside me of all people. Who knows what lowlifes and beasts may seek its formidable power"._

She had always been warned growing up on the tale of the jewel, how it carried supernatural powers, sought by humans and demons alike. Its power able to corrupt even the purest of hearts who wanted to use its power to grant their deepest wishes. But the wishes of these people was not always pure. She could not let anyone lay their hands on this jewel, the lady Kagome had sought to prevent this from happening. It felt only right to grant the wish of the dead priestess and see to it that it remained in good hands.

Suddenly, Kikyo heard a rustle outside. The sense of a demonic aura nearby, though previously she would have been afraid, this time she knew better. It was rather obvious as to who was hounding her and waiting outside this hut in order to obtain the Jewel. She winced as she slowly got to her feet, her side still aching in pain. She walked towards the door of the hut silently, an impatient expression on her face. He really didn't know when to quit, did he? Surely he knew that beating her was now close to impossible with the spell on him. She opened the bamboo curtain of the hut, to as she expected to find InuYasha sat outside the hut sulkily. Leaning against the doorway of the hut, his arms folded looking impatient. Knowing all too well what he was waiting for.

She sighed heavily, she had no desire to fight him any longer. She had more important matters to worry about. She had a duty to protect this jewel and help the villagers recover then return home, finishing up their loose ends to put it a better way. "I thought you would have cleared off by now, surely you have some rational sense do you not?" she scolded sharply. Could he not seem to accept nor understand when he had been beaten in a fight?

InuYasha looked up at her, she had rested well and no longer looked as weak as she had when he found her in the woods. He had to say for someone who stabbed herself to get the jewel, she had some rather strong stamina. She certainly had Kagome's courage, but she was much stronger and far more intuitive. He admired her, she was out of her depth and far from home. Yet she was showing no fear and capable of thinking on her feet, as shown by the fight she put up yesterday. "Just keeping an eye on the jewel" he muttered. Like hell, he would admit he had been worried about her. He could smell the blood a mile away, the thought of her bleeding out or the stab wound being deeper than she thought. The idea of an innocent life being killed, it sickened him. So he stayed outside her hut to make sure she didn't come to any harm. Luckily the medicine and bandages were doing the trick, to which she looked stronger already.

Kikyo knew that without the jewel he was already a powerful demon, InuYokai were like gods amongst the demon realm. Their powers and abilities were unmatched by any other species of demon. They were immortal beasts and the hardest of all to defeat, so why did he wish to gain the jewel for more power? "From what I have read of many books back home, InuYokai are among the strongest of demons. So what use would the jewel be to you with the power you were obviously gifted with at birth?" she asked in confusion. It made no sense to her.

InuYasha shifted, he would never admit to this girl that he was only a half breed. Seen as a mockery by his own brother and demonkind. Unable to fit into either world, he didn't belong in the demon realm and not amongst the humans either. He had no place he could call home "None of your business girly" he muttered. It was a part of himself that she didn't need to know about, everyone had their secrets after all. He had learned that after showing it to Kagome, only for her to betray him and break his heart.

Kikyo frowned, she did not appreciate being mocked by this demon. He could show some respect, given she could use the subjugation beads against him and kill him. However, she was a moral human being and would never unnecessarily kill someone, human or demon unless they deserved such a punishment. "I believe we have much to discuss, come. We must talk in private".

* * *

Kikyo and InuYasha sat in silence under a tree overlooking the village, the gentle breeze cool on their skin as the hot sun baked down on them. It was a truly pleasant day considering all that had occurred the previous one. You would never have thought if not for the sound of building work in the background, that any sort of danger had been apparent. Women and children working in the rice fields in the distance.

Kikyo took a mouthful of one of the peaches, it's soft flesh and sweet juices hitting her tongue. So ripe and juicy, ready to be picked. Some of the stickiness of the juice sliding down her fingers. To which she occasionally absentmindedly licked her hand. Her hunger getting the better of her, now realizing how long it had been since she last ate. Trying to regain her strength to help her wound heal faster, keeping up her vitamin levels.

InuYasha sat beside her awkwardly, having started to eat a piece of fruit himself. He had no idea of what she was up to, given the amount of power she carried inside of her. Why didn't she use the power against him like she had yesterday? Was she playing some kind of game with him? Trying to earn his trust and then use him as a tool of amusement when she saw fit. I mean why was she even keeping him alive? Wasn't it the job of a priestess to kill all demons who were seen as a threat?

She peered at him quietly, wondering what was going through his some amusing reason, his personality reminded her of a sulking child, to which she had to restrain the desire to burst into laughter at the very thought. Instead she would have to be stern with him and try to talk him into eating instead. "Surely you are hungry? Given the intense battle, we had yesterday. Do you wish to let these offerings go to waste?" she asked curiously, a teasing tone hinted in her he not want to show weakness to her?

InuYasha frowned, was she trying to sweeten him up so she could make fun of him later? He was still annoyed about the fact she used such a patronizing word as  _beloved_ in order to subjugate his power. Did she have some kind of crush on him too? Was she aware of the fact he was attracted to her? Was that why she chose that word of all choices? So why was she acting all innocent and oblivious now? He didn't buy it. She was up to something and he didn't like that, he would keep his guard up until he figured it out.

Kikyo sighed heavily, she knew this would come up sometime in conversation. "I am well aware that it was the late priestess Kagome who sealed you to that tree. I have no idea of what relationship the two of you had together. But I can understand the conflict of knowing her soul was reincarnated into me. However, what you must understand is, that I am Kagome and I am not Kagome. I may carry her soul, but that does not make us completely the same" she explained. It would be hard for him to accept or adapt to this information, as it was a lot for her to get used to as well. But it was something they would both have to live with.

InuYasha huffed, he had hoped she would never talk about this. Truth be told though she carried a lingering scent of Kagome on her skin, her scent was completely different from hers. While Kagome had smelled sweet, like cherry blossoms in spring. Kikyo scent was like a peach, or a wildflower, sweet and addictive. He shifted away, averting his eye contact. He was conflicted with his attraction to her, given she strongly resembled Kagome. Her hair was longer, finer and silkier, her facial shape was sharper, as were her eyes. She was far more mature in appearance and personality. But the stern face she made or when she glared, it resembled Kagome so much it scared him. He still remembered the fact that he had openly called her sexy, even if it was under his breath. He knew for a fact he would never be able to live that down and she could use that information against him whenever she wanted.

"But my name is Kikyo, not Kagome. My name means Chinese bellflower, while Kagome means woven basket. The priestess you knew was but a girl, while I am much older than her. She had a family here, while all I have is my sister. We may carry some similarities, but we are very different in person" she reminded him sternly. Many people carried similar traits, be it appearance, hobbies or personality traits. But no human was exactly the same, they were all unique to each individual.

InuYasha's face heated up with colour, Kagome had indeed been a girl while Kikyo was very much a woman. Like hell he would admit the fact that Kikyo had a stronger effect on him than Kagome, given that fierce look in her eye whenever she was angry or in danger. "That… that wound from last night. Has it healed up?" he asked shyly. He knew he had been a dick to her yesterday, hell he was stunned she hadn't passed out from blood loss the other night. The fact she had made it back without another demon picking up her scent.

Kikyo was stunned, she never expected to hear such a thing from him of all people. Given he was a demon, of course, he would smell the blood on her, but she was more surprised that he cared so much. It seemed that under that stubborn and tough guy persona, he was a lot kinder than he appeared to be. A warm smile appearing on her face "I'm doing much better, the medicine applied to it helps".

InuYasha softened, a look of relied coming across his face. But like hell, he would admit he had been worried about her. The last thing he needed was a reputation that he was going soft. Other demons including his older brother would never let him live it down. He chewed on his food hoping to distract himself from these thoughts, what the hell was happening to him?

* * *

Kikyo sat beside the roaring fire, wrapped in the warmth of a loaned kimono one of the villagers had given them. Despite not having much to give, they had spared food and blankets to look after themselves with. She gazed at the red of the fire, watching the logs turn to ash under the heat of the fire. It soothed her soul, allowing her to think, taking in their situation and what would become of them.

" _Kaede and I have been here two days now, the temple has remained unprotected and our home empty. We have no family to miss us, but surely our neighbours, classmates and teachers will worry for us"._

There was only so much they could do here, food was limited, healthcare was not as good and what if there was a bandit attack. God knows what they would do to herself or Kaede even without the jewel. There were depraved souls in the world even without the sacred jewel.

* * *

The night air blew through the tree's of the empty village, the branches barren from lack of rainfall and poor harvest. An ominous aura growing in the distance as evil eyes watched the hut in silence where Kikyo and Kaede resided. A large flock of demon birds sat in a dead tree, overlooking the hut. Their red orbs gleaming with demonic power and malicious intent, all of them hungering for the power of the sacred jewel.

InuYasha leapt out of the tree's abruptly, swiping his claws angrily at the birds. He knew what they were here for, he knew what their intentions were. They sought the power of the jewel, crowding around here in hopes of obtaining its power. "They've only shown up here cos they smell the jewel. Damn vultures" he growled. The power of the jewel would be wasted on lower life demons like themselves, they simply sought human flesh as food and used humans as their puppets.

* * *

Kikyo sat atop a grassy hill overlooking the village, though early and everyone else was asleep. She found herself restless and unable to find comfort in sleep, her mind too full of thoughts. The sound of a nearby rooster echoing in the distance, breaking the start of a new day. She had to figure out a way to get back home, she and Kaede did not belong in this place. Somehow they had to leave this place and return to the world they knew, along with the jewel. At least at home, it would be out of the reach of demons, protected and sealed away. Nobody could get their hands on it and the sacred relic of their ancestors would be in good hands. "The bone-eaters well, the link to how I and Kaede came to this place. If it was so easy for us to come here after that demon captured us. Then it is possible the same thing can be done in reverse" she pondered. It was a longshot, but she could only pray that it would work. This world was not their own.

* * *

"Onee-chan? Kikyo Onee-chan?" Kaede called loudly. She had woken to the emptiness and solitude of the hut instead of her sister nearby. Her sister never left without telling her what was wrong, so why would she do so now? This thought troubled her greatly. She knew her sister was smart, she would have her reasons, but this place was not safe. This jewel that demons wanted, her sister now had on her person. What if she got hurt like last night? She still hadn't recovered from her wounds.

"Oi brat, why so loud huh? Some of us are trying to sleep" an annoyed tone replied from behind her. She certainly had quite the lungs on her, would come in handy if she ever bumped into a nasty demon. But she had nothing to worry about, as long as he was around no demon would be stupid enough to attack. On top of that, this village had nothing of worth to steal either.

Kaede turned on her heels to see InuYasha standing behind her with an annoyed look. She guarded herself, she wasn't scared of him. So long as he had that necklace on her couldn't hurt her, or her big sister would teach him a lesson. Though last night he could have killed them beforehand before the rosary was put on him. So it confused her, he sought out the jewel yet he didn't wish to kill any of the villagers? She gripped her hands into balled fists, he was a demon so she was not supposed to trust him. But maybe she could use his powers for her own use, she didn't see the harm in it. "Kikyo Onee-chan has gone missing, she's nowhere around the village" she explained impatiently.

InuYasha's expression became serious and thoughtful, that girl was strong alright. But she was unaware of the other dangers in this place. She was a pretty girl and a lot of humans were capable of some awful things towards girls like her. He knew this girl loved her sister, she was the only family she had. Though she was loud and somewhat annoying, she had done him no harm so far. She was a kid, she didn't know any better. He then knelt down slowly, his back turned to her "Alright kid get on, you'll never find her running around blindly" he muttered. Her scent was nowhere around the village, meaning she had wandered off. So they would have to go looking for her in the woodlands before someone or something else did.

Kaede hesitated, she didn't know whether or not to trust this guy. He was a demon, after all, they manipulated, killed and even enslaved humans at times. But for some reason this guy was different, I mean he was a jerk but he wasn't evil. She then took a deep breath and climbed atop his back cautiously, to which he hustled her upwards. Then cupped her behind with his hands, making sure she was latched on and wouldn't fall off. "If you so much as pull my hair you're walking, understand?" he warned. He knew kids had a short attention span, but surely she was smart enough to listen. He didn't need her annoying him during their little search.

Kaede pouted, he was talking to her like she was an idiot "Yeah I got it dog-boy" she grumbled. She may not have had power over him as her sister did, but she sure as hell was no pushover. She could cause him problems in her own right. InuYasha clicked his teeth, she was certainly a mouthy one. She must have gotten that from her sister. But he had no time to argue with her, they had to find Kikyo and the jewel before she ended up in danger.

* * *

Kikyo paced quietly through the woods, walking through a tunnel of overlapping trees, roots and dirt. Now that things were brighter again, she didn't have to worry about tripping over roots or falling into ditches. She wished she had brought her bow and arrow, though she had unfortunately forgotten. The woods seemed so much bigger than she recalled yesterday, disorientating her a little. Little did she know she was being watched by predatory eyes. No demon, but the hungry eyes of hot-blooded males, for what was a lovely maiden like her doing all alone in the woods? Especially wearing such strange and alluring clothes.

Kikyo eventually came to a clearing, the woods finally breaking out into a meadow. She sighed in relief upon her gaze falling to the sacred well. She had found her location despite the confusion and possibility she was headed in the wrong direction.  _"Thank goodness, my judgement was correct. I have located the well, I can return to the village and myself and Kaede can finally return home"_ she thought in hope.

However, before she could turn and head back, a loud rustle and a group of yells were heard. A group of armoured men with swords appeared from nowhere, lunging at her like predators after meat. Leaping at her, she attempted to dodge but one grabbed her hair. Yanking it like a rope causing her to cry out in pain. Two more grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back, dragging her away kicking and screaming. Fearful for what they had in mind for her.

* * *

Kikyo winced in pain as her body was slammed against hard wooden floors. The background mocking laughter of the content bandits who had captured and brought her to this derelict place.  _"Kuso"_ she hissed under her breath, trying to hide her pain. She had certainly been through the wars since she was brought to this strange world. But that gesture had opened her wounds, a painful tear ripping her side. But she couldn't let on to the fact she was wounded.

"Oi boss, we got the girl for you" one of the men yelled. She sure was pretty, that long black hair made her look like a princess. But she sure as hell was wearing some strange clothes that were for sure. He had never seen a girl around here wear clothes like these, he wondered where she had bought them from.

"She sure is wearing some odd clothes, but she's got a cute face" one replied. He placed his hand on Kikyo's thigh, rubbing in intimately as his hand started to snake up her leg in a perverse manner. How a girl like this was single confused him, but they would happily break her in until she got used to men.

" _Get your hands off me you lecherous goat!"_ Kikyo hissed fiercely. Rolling off her front and standing her to feet immediately. She was not one to freely allow men to touch her body, sex was an intimate act between two people. Though some treated sex more casually, she was by no means a loose woman. These men had no respect for women whatsoever.

"Ooo she's a fiery one. I like a girl with some spirit" one of them leered. Let's see how long she could keep up this fight, a girl like her would be easy to break. Though it would be fun to see her slowly break down and stop fighting. Showing just how weak she was despite the strong attitude she was putting up in front of them.

"She's got a cute face, I ain't never seen a girl like her around here before" another one chuckled. All that resided in this village was a bunch of elderly or middle-aged men, no women around these parts. The ones that were around were far and few between, with kids or ageing.

The mockery and jokes were broken as a booming voice spoke up. A large muscular and towering male sat in the background, his eyes nearly blank as if he was drunk. Obviously the leader of this bunch of criminals. "The jewel, give it to me" he growled. He was much bigger than her, though Kikyo could handle these misfits on her own. This one was an outmatch, he was bigger in stature and physically stronger. She had no weapons while he had a sword on his person. She now regretted not carrying her bow and arrow. He staggered towards them, almost like a drunkard, his movements making no sense. A crazed man, hungry with power, simply seeking corruption. The kind of man she worried about, the kind her family had warned her about.

He slid his sword from its sheath, the sliver of metal being removed from a case. Two of the men grabbing her tightly by the shoulders, holding her in place so she couldn't move. She knew that they had in store she was no fool. They planned on killing her like a dog and leaving her here to perish while they escaped with the jewel. But she would not let that happen, Lady Kagome had given her life to protect the jewel and she would not allow her wishes to be in vain.

"Hey boss, try gutting her like a fish. At least then she'll still have a pretty face" one of the men mocked. Shame she had to die, but the jewel was a lot of money and the boss gave his orders.

Kikyo shivered, the wound in her side throbbing. She had not allowed it to heal entirely and the pain shot through her body once more. Men like this had no moral compass, they stole, killed and left devastation in their wake. The lowest scum of humanity. The man brought down his sword in a loud whack, the sound of bones crunching and flesh-slicing. Kikyo's eyes widened in fear, her blood ran cold, as she saw the leader had in fact just murdered one of his men. The rest of the men stood in fear, shock and awe now plastering their faces. Their boss had just murdered one of them, as casually as one would crush a fly with paper. Unable to believe what they were seeing.

"Whoopsie, I missed" he chuckled drunkenly. This girl had the jewel and she would give it to him, even if it had to rip her body apart to get it from her cold dead hands. He staggered towards her, ready to finish what he had started. He started slicing his sword around freely, nearly killing and smashing the derelict building while doing so. Given how old it was, it was amazing the place wasn't falling apart already.

One of the frightened men pushed Kikyo forwards to which she stumbled, offering her up to their manic boss like the cowards they truly were. "Boss, what the hell are you doing? The girl is here, see?" he yelled in a panic.

Kikyo glared at them, grabbing his arm hard and digging her nails in. A fierce glare now upon her face  _"Unhand me, you morons. Can you not see your leader is corrupt, the demonic aura seeping from him?"_ she snapped. This man was under demonic influence, she had sensed that about him from the minute she saw him. The demon had manipulated these men into doing his dirty work for him, a truly cowardly act.

The men suddenly ducked as a sword lunged over their heads, Kikyo narrowly missing the attack by inches. Knowing how close she had come to literally losing her head. She needed to think fast, she needed to get out of this place to safety. The men scattered out of his range in a panic, running blindly in every direction desperate to preserve their lives. They were now afraid of their boss, wondering what was going through the man's mind. Slaughtering his men like dogs.

Kikyo dodged through his legs, running away as fast her legs would carry her. But wherever she headed, the troll-like male followed. Desperate to find an exit that kept being blocked, much to her frustration.  _"All I wanted was to return home with Kaede, yet here I am trapped by a murderous fiend and his cowardly lackeys"._

* * *

Inuyasha leapt through the woods like the devil on his heels, Kaede clinging tightly to his back. The wind whistling against her cheeks and flowing through her hair. His speed really was inhuman, demons weren't like humans at all. She prayed to god he didn't drop her if she got lost in these woods she would never know how to get back. She had no weapons and no ability to fight against any other demon that may want to eat her for lunch. "Hang on kid, I ain't got time to play hide and seek if you fall off" he warned. He could smell Kikyo, though it was faint. He was amazed she had made it all the way out here without being harmed, she was one tough cookie.

"Can you smell her? My sister?" Kaede asked loudly, her face buried fearfully in his back. She was worried that if she opened her eyes she would be blinded by the wind. But she had to get her sister back. They were all each other had, they only had each other, mum and dad were gone. They had to look after one another, because family looked out for each other. They protected each other.

"She's near, got no idea how the hell she didn't get killed by a rogue demon. This far in the woods with no weapon" he muttered grumpily though he hinted surprise. This Kikyo girl was a tough cookie alright, though a little stupid indeed. If she ever hoped of protecting that Jewel he would have to keep a close eye on her. Though he had better things to do than babysit a human, he really had no choice at this point. If he tried to go against her, she would use that incantation on him again.

"Kikyo Onee-chan is strong, she can take care of herself" Kaede argued. But she knew she was still wounded, she didn't want her sister to die. If she lost Kikyo she would be all alone in the world. She wasn't strong enough to protect the temple by herself. Her sister had taught her everything she knew, there was so much she still had to learn from her.

"I don't doubt that" InuYasha mumbled. She had taken on Mistress centipede and defeated her into time at all, showing her competence. She was indeed a powerful woman, though she was weak to other dangers. On top of Kikyo, he could smell other men which he decided was best not to tell Kaede. He knew the depravity humans were capable of acting out on each other, especially when desperate enough.

* * *

The interior of the building was smashed to pieces, statues, beams and all sorts falling to the ground. The leader destroying the building like a madman, showing he cared little for the wellbeing of his men and more for the sake of the jewel. One man was crushed by a beam, pinned to the ground helplessly. To which, Kikyo with the help of a bandit pulled him out. Mustering her strength despite the aching in her side, her wound warning her of the strain she was under. A few of the men helped pull him out, placing his arm around their shoulder and helping him to his feet.

"We're locked in, the beast destroyed all our exits" Kikyo berated furiously. Had these men not brought her here she would not be in this mess. She would most likely die here before she ever got out. She knew that her time would come eventually, but much later on in her life. Not in a strange place, with malicious people and the scent of blood and demonic energy in the air.

" _Give me the jewel girl"_ the giant ordered. She had it, he could sense it on her body. Nobody else had to die if she just handed it over like a good girl. That power would be his, he could become stronger because of it. Maybe he would let her live, maybe he would kill her for putting him in all this trouble over a sacred jewel. She really was a pain in the ass.

Kikyo glared, this man sought power through corruption. She knew she risked her own life but keeping it on her person. But the jewel was not an option, she would not give it up for the sake of a power hungry murderer. She turned to the men, they would only be killed in cold blood if they stayed here. "You, all of you leave now! This man is going to kill you all to get this" she warned.

The men panicked but fled for the doorway, taking their wounded friend with them. Though they had kidnapped and threatened her, they did not deserve to die in cold blood. At least now they were safe, but she had to get out of here. Here she stood, trapped and alone in this place with the sacred jewel about to be murdered in cold blood by a lunatic. She was frozen in her place, unable to move or even breathe.  _"Gomen, Kaede. I only wish you are safe"._

Suddenly, the wall came crashing down. Stone and debris flying everywhere, InuYasha bursting through and blocking the sword. The steel shattering like glass under a stone, the flimsy metal no match against his demon strength. Kikyo stared up at him in shock and relief, her eyes blinded with tears. Fear and relief filling her body, suddenly aware of how heavy she felt. Sliding down the side of the wall, her body giving out on her.  _"InuYasha"._ He really came for her, he had saved her life, she never thought she would be so happy to see him.

InuYasha punched and kicked the guy in the face, his demon strength knocking the guy out cold. How dare he try and lay his hands on Kikyo, let alone think he was worthy of the power of the jewel. Hell, his lackeys had escaped and left Kikyo to fend for herself. Just went to show how cowardly humans could be, ganging up in groups for strength because there was power in numbers. Willing to kill an innocent woman in hopes of gaining the power of the jewel.

Kaede burst through the hole in the wall, scrabbling through the debris to her sister's side. She flung herself at Kikyo, throwing her arms around her and finally breaking her emotional restraint "Kikyo! Kikyo Onee-chan!" she sobbed loudly. She was so happy to know she was safe and sound. She dreaded to think what could have happened to her. Had any of those men laid their hands on her? Had they hurt her in any way?

"Ka…kaede" Kikyo panted. What was she doing here? What was she doing with InuYasha? Did she not know how much danger she had put herself in by coming to a place like this? Though she was relieved to know she was unharmed. She should have stayed with the villagers and waited for her to come back. She could never leave Kaede behind no matter how long they were seperated for. Until Kaede no longer needed her guidance and protection, she would always be by her side.

" _Where is the jewel?"_  InuYasha barked, if she had lost it or if it had been stolen, god forbid. He had waited 50 years to finally claim the jewel, he would not let these pathetic criminals get their hands on it. He had a wish, a wish he had longed for since the day he was born. Without the power of the jewel his wish would never be granted. His life would continue to be empty and his existence a mockery to other demons.

Kikyo sighed, revealing the pendant from within her uniform "Right here" she muttered. As a priestess, it was her duty to keep the jewel safe no matter what happened. Even if it risked her own wellbeing. She had never thought that protecting the jewel would put her in the hands of thieves, men who desired her flesh and company as well as the power of the jewel. The thought of what could have happened made her relieved to know he had arrived in time.

InuYasha softened, he was impressed she kept it on her person this whole time. He nodded at the hand that gripped her side, where she had ripped her flesh open to get the jewel out "Your wound," he asked. He could smell the blood, had it reopened because of the strain she was under? He could see how frail and weak she looked. How had she even managed to stand without passing out?

"Fine, it's a little tender but I need only re-apply ointment and fresh bandages" Kikyo reassured him. Though she was glad he appeared in time, she worried she may even die in this place. She didn't know how long it would be before they saw their real home again, but it was a place they would eventually return to. She had faith in that, they would find their way home sooner or later. All lost things were eventually found after all.

InuYasha sniffed the air, the scent of rotten meat and death filled the air. Something was not right here, this man was not acting of his own will. Hell, how was he even moving? He was acting like a zombie as if he was drugged or something. "God, what is that smell, it's so foul. Like rotten meat" he gagged covering his nose with his kimono. The armour covering his chest fell, to reveal a crow hidden inside the chest of the dead man. Its demonic caws echoing from within, his beaded eyes staring all around. Sniffing out the scent of the jewel. InuYasha scoffed, now it all made sense. Though he had to admit it was very clever to try and use a dead body as a shield to get its dirty work done. "How much you wanna bet that crow ate his bloody heart and made itself a flesh nest" he mocked.

Kaede whimpered, a pale look on her face. Looking as though she would gag, her eyes wide with fear and disgust. Until now she had never seen the capabilities of demons aside from the one that tried to eat her. Its sharp beak tore through the flesh like a knife, she could see the ribs sticking out of the hole, blood trickling down his front. She tried to block the image from her memory, quickly looking away.

Kikyo sighed, she had to finish this while she still had the strength. She picked up a fallen bow and arrow, one of the men left it behind. She could end this by killing the demon so it never tried this again "InuYasha, duck". She shot the arrow, the head flying through her hand like the wind. Piercing the beast through the chest, barely missing InuYasha's head. The demon screeching as the tip pierced it's brain. The body falling backward, disintegrating as the demon fell apart. The body now turning into a skeleton as the flesh fell apart. Kikyo leaned against the wall in relief, a heavy gasp escaping her lips. She felt tired and dizzy, having pushed herself too much. She needed rest but this place was not safe, she should have never wondered off.

"Kikyo" Kaede whimpered. She looked pale, the wound on her side was not yet fully healed. Thank god they had gotten here in time before that demon had a chance to do her in. She dreaded to think what may have happened. She looked so pale, was she going to die? They had to get back to the village so the elders could help tend to her wounds. As it stood, she could barely stand so she could not make the medicine herself.

InuYasha stared in awe, she really was a powerful girl. Nearly as strong as him, for a human girl. It seemed the jewel would be in good hands from now on, good luck on any demons trying to claim it. He sighed, now he had to get her back to the village so she could recover. He walked over to her, she looked pale and tired. He could smell the blood on her, she needed rest and to have that stitched up. Slowly, he reached out to carry her bridal style much to the shock of both females. "Your legs aint gonna be worth much getting back. If you push yourself we'll all be screwed" he replied sternly.

Kikyo blinked, this demon cared more about her than he let on. He could leave her to die here and make off with the jewel, she lacked the strength to use the spell on him. Yet here he was saving her life, she couldn't quite believe it. A small smile spread across her face, it seemed InuYasha was full of surprises "Arigato, InuYasha".


End file.
